Dawn of a New Beginning
by Phoenix Night
Summary: TasukiMiaka a year after the end of the story, Taka & Miaka's love is crumbling. After a fight Miaka is reunited with her seishi, but a mage pulls them into her own troubled world.Seems Miaka and company are part of an ancient prophecy...
1. Prologue

Dawn of a New Beginning 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yu Watase, Flower Comics, Pioneer Animation, Bandai and anyone else I forgot and couldn't remember off of the top of my head. Satura Mel'si, Delika, Garret, and Keldar, and Meriso (our lovable villain-anyone smell the scarcasm in the air yet?) do belong to me. 

Prologue 

The young woman sighed and put the down the book she was reading. Running a hand through her honey colored hair which fell to reach her waist, she let her gaze fall to a desk piled high with scrolls and notes she had made. There is just no way I'm going to be able to finish this before the next battle. Who would have thought finding information on an old necklace could be so hard! she muttered to herself with a sigh. Getting up from her chair she wandered over to the window. 

The late afternoon sun shone down on the villager's cottages and freshly plowed fields, the summer harvest already picked and stored for the coming winter. The gardens inside the protective outer stone walls shown in a radiance of color tinged with gold. A neigh from the stables drew the mage's attention. Her home manor of Rosethorn boasted one of the largest and finest stables of horses in all of Delika. The woman leaned forward on the sill of the window resting her arms on top of it. The clang of metal against the stone window sill drew her gaze down to her gold arm guards. The guards where the only sign of the woman's status. Traced in three circles were the symbols for her name Satura Mel'si which was written in Delikan script, and her rank of tenth level warrior-mage. (The highest rank one could obtain in any magic area in Delika.) They symbol for a warrior mage was a crossed pair of hands with a bloodied sword this formed the second circle.The last of the circles held a pair of hands, one with a wisp of white smoke coming out of it, the other hand held a wisp of black smoke. This symbol stood for one of the most rarest combinations in magic- life and healing magic in one person. Life magic was one of the most dangerous magics in existence. The ability to grant life or death was a heavy burden to bare for anyone. Satura sighed and shook her head she was often conflicted about having Life magic.. Too often it can be misused.' she thought. 

Satura finally left the window and returned to the desk. There has got to be some way to stop this war!' she thought to herself. The war she was referring to had been going on for over two years now, but her own country had yet to feel the effects. A wizard named Meriso had world domination and power on the brain. What is it some sort of mental defect? The mage muttered to herself. She then remembered how she had found out about another dark wizard named Tenkouwho had tried to take over the Terran (earth) Realm and the Animal Divinity Realm. One of the god's mikos had along with three of her live guardians and the spirit forms of the other four defeated Tenkou. 

Satura being the curious person she was decided to find out not only what these people looked like and their names but their pasts as well. She was very acutely aware that the red-headed seishi named Tasuki had a very genuine, but still hidden love for his miko. The miko, Miaka Yuuki, however was completely oblivious to his feelings. Miaka loved the reincarnation of her seishi Tamahome, Taka Sukanami or at least seemed to love him. Satura had noticed that the romance seemed to be crumbling. The couple got into more and more arguments lately. On the occassions the mage watched Miaka she noticed that the miko seemed to mention Tasuki's name more than Taka's name. Especially when Miaka wrote in her diary. In one entry the miko had written Taka's name once and Tasuki's at least six times. To Satura at least that was a clear sign that Miaka was at least somewhat more interested in Tasuki as more than just a friend.

Hmm, I wonder... Satura reached for the scroll which contained the legend for the Lykolian medallion. The medallion was said for to be the only thing that could save Delika, but for some odd and unknown reason nobody had really bothered to look for it. You'd think more people would look for it, if it's supposed to be the only thing that can stop that idiot'. Satura though to herself disgusted with the lack of common sense as she saw it. So having gotten very annoyed about the whole situation, she had undertaken the search for it by herself. The single scroll was the only information she could find on it. The scroll, however, turned out to be the only information she needed. Opening it she read: 

Red phoenix in flight find a land asunder.

A miko's duty she finds she must take up once again. 

A bandit's desire, like the flame he yields, will no longer be controlled.

A mage, a wanderer, who walks the divine path, will walk a new road.

A warrior-mage who holds a world's fate will call to those who share her fate.

A bard, who no longer walks the minstrel's path, will make use of shadows and deceptions. 

Nyasha's Mark on the Druid will show the forest's secrets. 

A guardian, a bond for the six who dare to find a broken treasure, 

protector and friend, forever faithful will they be. 

Satura stopped reading there. Perhaps it is time for the warrior-mage to gather four of the six. she said getting up and going to her spell books. 

********

Tasuki no da! You just lost our dinner! The monk named Chichiri watched as a wolf, who had been hiding in a bush came and quickly snatched up the rabbit they had caught, after Tasuki had tripped over a rock sending the rabbit flying. AW! Dammit! DAMN ^%%$$@$# Wolf! I don't believe this! Tasuki exclaimed. Looks like porridge again na no da! ChiChiri said cheerfully, heading back to their camp site. Tasuki groaned and followed, muttering curses as he went. 

*********

Bye Keisuke! I'm leaving! Miaka Yuuki called to her older brother. She was on her way to her boyfriend, Taka's apartment. Miaka was feeling apprehensive about it though, she and Taka were arguing more and more. She didn't know why. She loved Taka, they had gone through heaven and hell to be together. People had given up their lives so they could be together. They were meant to be together. They would have a happy future. They were going to get married and have kids some day. Miaka told herself this over and over agian with great conviction. However after a while it started to lose it potency and reality started to sink in again. No matter what she told herself, she and Taka were fighting. Her head was telling her that it was just a phase they were going through and that they would come out stronger in the end. But how could she do that when she knew in the deepest part of her heart that she was falling out of love with him?

*********

With a wave of her hand the brown package dissapeared in a swirl of blue-green magic. Satura focused back on her scrying pool "Won't be long now..." she said.


	2. Explanations and Choices

Miaka got to Taka's apartment after a short stroll. She knocked on the door and waited for Taka to answer it. He opened the door a few minutes later. Hey Miaka. He greeted her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Miaka smiled at him and entered the apartment. What are you here for? Taka asked here. To see you. Miaka replied. Taka looked at her for a few minutes, she was perched comfortably in a corner of his couch. He really loved her, but lately he wondered if maybe it was as a friend or a little sister. It seemed so funny that after all they'd been through their feelings for one another were starting to dim. Even the best romances fall apart sometimes he knew. Taka knew he didn't love Miaka the way he should. He gave a sigh and looked at her. he asked quietly. What is it Taka? We need to talk.

*****

Looks like events are starting to move them. Satura murmured, staring at the small scrying pool in her workshop. Let's see how the travelers are doing. She focused her magic on a different picture, her hands lighting up with a blue-green aura. The picture shifted to show two figures walking down a path in the forest. She said, focusing on the new picture. 

*****

Come on Tasuki no da! Chichiri called back cheerfully to his grumbling and swearing traveling companion. Tasuki swore under his breath and paused for a brief moment to rub his aching feet. What the ^%&$ are we doing walking to the most distant part of Konan anyways?! he asked. The monk just plodded on before answering. Because some strange forces are stirring no da. What sort of forces? The bandit asked. The most I can tell is that it has something to do with Miaka. You mean we might see her again? Tasuki's question sounded just a little to eager to the monk's sharp ears. He replied. After that they both became silent.

*****

The agile figure moved soundlessly over the rooftops. Night had fallen over the countryside. Up ahead he could make out the huge looming shadow of Rosethorn's main house. _She'd be asleep by now._ He thought to himself. He slunk through the shadows until he came to a certain window. He then climbed soundlessly up the ivy that clung to the wall. He made his way up to the window and over the sill. The figure let his eyes adjust to the dark before looking around. He spotted the figure sleeping on the bed. He went over to her and Satura jerked awake, looking around. She finally noticed the fiercely grinning figure next to her bed. She exclaimed. Why did you do that? Because its so much fun to wake you up this way old friend. Garret replied. Satura could only smile and shake her head.

Garret had been doing things like this since they were small. She smiled as she remembered the day they met. Garret's father had just become the new musician to Rosethorn manor. Her own father and his quickly became good friends, despite the class differences. Satura's family had always been proud of the fact that many of their friends were from all classes and walks of life. She chuckled as she thought of the strange brother and sister-in-laws she had. A gypsy, Cloth merchant, soldier, and water mage. All beneath her station in life. But despite all, her parents and family had welcomed them with love. As a matter of fact, she was rather fond of her brother-in-law, Narik, the gypsy. He always had wonderful stories to tell. Her father often said that he didn't care what class they came from, so long as the two people involved loved each other. Her two oldest siblings had made respectable marriages. So things weren't a total loss.

Satura's mind switched to another event. She had been fifteen when it happened. Garret had moved. His father finally had enough money to open the music shop he'd always wanted. Luckily he'd opened it in the local town. So her friendship with Garret had continued and over the years she had fallen in love with him. She said nothing for fear of a ruined friendship. 

Garret stared at the woman he loved, her red-gold hair and emerald eyes. He pushed back the hood to his cloak. His brown wavy hair reached his shoulders. His dark blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Well, what are you here for? the mage asked. Just wanted to know how you're doing in that search of yours. He replied. Satura smiled. Well I've already

*****

FINE!! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Miaka screamed at Taka. If that's the way you're going to be then just get out! Taka screamed back. Miaka gave a huge sob and ran from the apartment and didn't stop until she had reached home. Pulling her keys from her purse and opening the door, she went inside and dashed to her room, slamming the door shut. The girl threw herself down on her bed, huge sobs wracking her body. _Why? Why did it end this way? I thought-I thought we were supposed to be together forever. Nothing was supposed to tear us apart. Instead we ended up tearing each other apart. _She thought to herself, still crying. She looked up to realize that there wasn't any sound in the apartment_. Keisuke and Mom must be out. Just as well, I don't feel like talking to them anyways._

A sound like a chime filled the air. Miaka stopped crying and looked around. She then noticed a small plain brown package on her desk that hadn't been there before. Miaka got up and went over to it. She looked it over and found no marking on it to give a hint as to where it had come from. The miko cautiously tore off the paper and found a carved wooden box in it. The runes carved into the polished surface looked nothing like anything she had seen before. She opened it carefully, as if a bomb might be inside, and found to her surprise a ruby and amethyst pendant in the shape of a strange rune, that matched the ones on the box. Miaka was starting to examine the strange piece of jewelry, when a red glow started to come from it. The light became so intense that it forced her to close her eyes against it. _What's happening?_ She thought, as she left her world. _Suzaku?_

****

Tasuki and Chichiri were sitting by a stream relaxing, when Chichiri suddenly looked up. Da? What's that na no da? Tasuki looked up to see a familiar red light, Suzaku's light. What's tha- WHAM! Both seishi found themselves flattened by a sudden weight. the flattened duo exclaimed. EEEEEE! What happened?! A feminine exclaimed. The two seishi both raised their heads up to meet astonished green eyes. Miaka?!' they cried in disbelief. Both of them scrambled to their feet dumping the miko to the ground. Miaka moaned, rubbing her backside while standing. Miaka found herself being bear hugged by a redheaded nineteen year old. she said, hugging him back. She let go of him to run over and hug a surprised Chichri. The monk hugged her back, not as hard as Tasuki though. Miaka-chan, what are you doing here? He asked, letting her go.

I don't know. I found this weird pendent in my room. She held it up. Both men examined it but were as clueless about its origins as Miaka. Suzaku's red light appeared, I was falling, landed on you two and found myself here. The girl finished. Where's Taka? Tasuki asked. Miaka's face became a mixture of sorrow and anger. Back on Earth. She replied, as calmly as possible. Why is he there and not here? Tasuki pressed. Probably because we broke up. Miaka said with uncharacteristic bitterness. The seishi exclaimed. Yes. We broke up. We kept getting into fights and it finally ended with us yelling and screaming at each other. Miaka said. Chichiri put a hand on her shoulder. These things sometimes happen, Miaka. Fate sometimes has its reasons for doing things. He said quietly. Miaka gave him a shaky smile. I know, its just that- She was cut short as a swirl of blue-green light surrounded the trio. They found they couldn't move as an intense light forced them to close their eyes. What's happening to us? Was Tasuki's last thought before the light engulfed them.

*****

Satura watched as a spell opened a portal in the air up above her. Three figures fell came through and landed in a heap on the floor with Tasuki on the bottom. GET OFF OF ME! he screamed. Miaka and Chichiri scrambled off of him, to stand and look around them. Tasuki stood up and finally spotted Satura. Who the hell are you? he asked coldly. I am Lady Satura Mel'si. Don't worry I didn't bring you hear to hurt you. She said. Then why are we here? Miaka asked. A desperate and pleading look came into the mage's eyes. I need your help. My realm, my home is in danger. She answered. The three just looked at each other.


	3. A Journey Starts

What do you mean in trouble? asked Chichiri. How does this involve us? Satura gestured at a table and chairs. Would you care to sit down? She asked It's a long story. The trio sat down and looked at Satura expectantly. Satura wandered over to a window and looked out at the view the late afternoon sun did little to calm her fragile nerves down. Now that it had finally come down to it she found she didn't know how to begin. How does one tell a group of poor unsespecting people that had been abruptly yanked from their respective worlds and pulled to another that they were all that stood between total destruction of said world? She also realized it was horribly unfair to ask them to save Delika after they had been warped here without any warning, plus the fact that they had absolutley no connection to anything in Delika. Well this wasn't going to get any easier she told herself, she took a deep breath and abruptly turned back to them, slightly startling the three of them who all jumped a little at her sudden movement.This realm, my home, Delika has been relatively peaceful for many a millennia. It wasn't until recently that things got bad. She said. Bad? How? Miaka asked. Meriso. He much like Tenkou with your realms wants to take over Delika. Is there anything that can stop him? Tasuki asked. The Lykolian medallion. Satura answered. That's where you three come in. Us no da? asked Chichiri. Satura wandered over to her desk and picked up a scroll. Walking back over she placed it on the table in front of them. She then leaned back against the wall looking at them, waiting to see their reaction. Chichiri picked up the scroll and read it aloud.

_Red phoenix in flight finds a land asunder._

_A miko's duty she finds she must take up once again._

_A bandit's desire, like the flame he yields will no longer be controlled._

_A mage, a wanderer who walks the divine path will walk a new road._

_A warrior-mage who holds a world's fate will call to those who share her fate._

_A bard, who no longer walks the minstrel's path will make use of shadows and deceptions._

_Nyasha's mark on the druid will show the forest's secrets._

_A guardian, a bond for the six who dare to find a broken treasure. Protector and friend forever faithful will they be._

A pause followed this latest mystery. You think the miko, bandit, and mage who walks the divine path are us? Tasuki asked. Yes, a lot of the descriptions in the passage do seem to apply to you remarkably well. It says phoenix then miko. You two are the only living seishi who control fire and magic. She's got a point there. Tasuki muttered. Now I ask you this-Will you help me and my world by looking for the pieces of the Lykolian medallion? Satura's face had once again gotten that pleading look on it. The three looked at each other. Miaka knew what she would say. Chichiri did as well. Tasuki was a little undecided but one glance at the other two changed his mind. At the same time all three looked at Satura and nodded. Thank you! Thank you! She cried. It hit them then just how desperate Satura's situation must be if she was this grateful, they a looked at each other wonfering just what they had gotten themselves into.

Hey what about those guardians? Tasuki asked after a long pause. Ah, those! Satura said smiling. The guardians are six animals who guard the people looking for the medallion. Sort of like the seishi and miko. After the quest is through though, you'll still be stuck with the guardian for the rest of your life. Satura explained. Do you know what type of animal they are? Miaka asked. No I'm afraid not. The mage replied. 

At that moment a brown and white cat popped out of Chichiri's kesa. _I wondered when he was going to come out._ Satura thought. Miaka exclaimed. Tama ignored the girl as he walked the length of the monk's arm and jumped on Satura's shoulder and started purring as if he and the mage were old friends. Chichiri asked. The other two were staring at the cat and woman with confused expressions on their faces. Why is that #$%^!@# cat acting like that? Tasuki asked. Wild Magic. Satura answered. What's that? Wild Magic is a type of magic that I have that allows me to communicate mind to mind with animals, heal them and turn into them. The mage explained. It also lets me have a sort of bond with them. Satura raised her hands and suddenly her body was surrounded by an aura of copper color fire. The same fire that surrounded the still purring cat. You-you and Tama Miaka stuttered, to shocked to talk. Satura smiled and let the aura disappear. All animals have that same copper fire around them. In very rare cases a human will have it as well. In those instances it becomes wild magic. So don't be surprised at your cat's behavior. To him I'm just another cat, just differently shaped.

Miaka blinked as she absorbed this latest revelation. Apparently magic was very common here and it seemed everyone could have it. A sudden thought occurred to her, could she possibly have some unknown power? Miaka looked up to see Satura looking at her. The mage gestured at the door. May I speak with you alone Miaka? The miko got up and followed her to the door. The seishi started to get up but Miaka shook her head at them and they reluctantly sat down again.

Satura opened the door to her workshop. Shelves of spell books and potion ingredients lined the walls. Cauldrons filled with liquids, that boiled and rolled, gave off sweet and nasty smelling odors. Closing the door Satura stood and looked at the Miko. I wanted to tell you this in private. She said. Tell me what? Miaka asked. You have magic. Miaka's knees started to feel weak. How do you know? I detected it on you the moment you entered the realm. Satura explained. I did some research and found out that the other three miko's had magic. It seems that's one of the reasons you were chosen to be a miko. What kind of magic do I have? Miaka asked. War and fire. the girl looked alarmed. Yes. But it's not as bad as it sounds. It is mostly destructive spells but there are a few not so destructive. Fire magic gives you control over the fire element. Miaka stood trying to absorb all of this. My next question to you is do you want to be trained? It would help you a lot. You wouldn't have to depend on other people so much for defense."

Satura's words struck a cord with Miaka. If she learned magic and how to defend herself, that means less people would get hurt protecting her. She took a deep breath. All right, I'll do it! Two loud bangs and a yowl answered Miaka. Satura opened the door and a cat, bandit and monk fell in. Chichiri! Tasuki! Tama! You were eavesdropping! Miaka accused. What are you crazy?! Magic training? You'll be killed! Tasuki exclaimed. Chichiri had removed his mask. Tasuki does have a point, Miaka-chan, but on the other hand so does Satura. We can't guarantee we'll always be there to protect you. It would be to your benefit to have some sort of other defense to rely on. Also, we shouldn't waste gifts when the gods give them. Who would train me? She asked. I would. I'm more then qualified to do it. Miaka took a deep breath and gave the mage a determined look. When do we start?

*****

The miko moaned rubbing her sore arm. You should have been more focused Miaka. Satura scolded. Miaka scowled at the Mage. In addition to the magic lessons Satura had insisted Miaka learn bow and arrow, knife and staff. She had wanted to learn sword, but the mage had said no it would take at least five months to gain even minimal skill in defense with a sword. Staff was better because it required very little skill and effort to gain a skill level good enough for defending with. There were some people though who chose to fight with staff only. They could do amazing things with one.

Miaka parried another blow. Satura pulled back and nodded. She then signaled for the end of the session. She called the miko and two seishi over. What is it Satura no da? Chichiri asked. Three months have gone by since you came here. The mage started. It is my opinion that we start looking for the other two members of the group. I've left orders for the packs to be ready after lunch. I need all of you to be ready by then. With that Satura left them to get ready. The trio looked at each other. Now that the moment was finally here, they could feel a small rush of fear. It had taken them the whole three months just to get used to life around Rosethorn, now they were leaving the safety of the manor and entering a with strange people, magic and creatures. The three of them shared a quick look of fear then followed Satura into the main house. One thought was running through all their minds: _what was going to happen to them?_

*****

Tasuki eyed the calm bay gelding with some unease. His experiences with horses past were enough to make him cautious about even the most placid steed. A high challenging whinny caused him to glance in the other's direction. Satura's blood bay stallion was easily the most temperamental of the group. The mage was saying good-bye to her parents. She hugged them then swung up to the saddle. Tasuki and Chichiri followed suit. The bandit then reached a hand down to Miaka and pulled her up behind him. Then they were leaving the safety of Rosethorn.


	4. Battles and Love Revealed

The countryside was both familiar and strange to thecheerfully whistling bard. He was going towards his old home at a nice clip when cries of rage and battle caught his ear. His good mood destroyed, he stopped whistling and spurred his mount off in the direction the cries had come from.

*****

Satura eyed their attackers uneasily. She was in a circle with both seishi to her right and left, Miaka was in the center. She knew that the attackers were just common bandits. Unfortunately, even the lowliest born person is blessed with some magical skill. That was what she was most worried about. Satura was known far and wide as the most powerful magic user, but she also knew that some of the most primitive spells could stop her. However, she detected little magic on the bandits. They were still outnumbered though. She was about to give the word to attack, when all of a sudden a strange flute came out of nowhere. She grinned as she recognized one of Garret's battle songs.

Garret continued to play the song. When all of the bandits were out cold he emerged from his hiding spot, flute in hand. I'm always getting you out of trouble, Satura. He joked. The woman ran forward to hug her friend. Chichiri looked out at him from behind his mask. So your Garret na no da? he asked. Yup. Garret de Roncor, thieving bard extraordinaire. Satura said happily. Miaka asked. A bard who is trained as a thief, but only uses those skills for the good of the people. Garret explained. 

The words struck a cord in the monk's memory. I think we may have found our fifth person no da.Huh? What do you mean? Tasuki asked. The legend said, A bard who no longer walks the minstrel's path will make use of shadows and deceptions'. Chichiri explained. You mean that you think I'm the fifth person? the bard asked. Well it is a remarkably accurate description of you. Satura commented. Garret gave them a smile as he said, Alright then! Count me in!

*****

Lifting a jeweled hand the dark wizard slammed it back down. One two many strokes of good luck so far. He muttered to himself. The wizard stood up and walked over to the window. The view was nothing but darkness.Trees, plants, and animals all covered by a blanket of blackness.It was this darkness he sought to spread over Delika and other realms as well.But that stupid mage has to interfere."He looked over at the shadows. A cruel smile lit his face he would enjoy watching his creatures tear apart the mage and her friends, 'I feel sorry for that miko and her seishi, to think they'll never see their world or their loved ones ever again and Delika will fall into darkness.' He looked off into the shadows. I want all of you to finish them off!Hisses, roars and growls answered him.

*****

Satura laughed as she recalled the time she and Garret had broken into her mother's workshop. He looked so funny covered in Ayron potion. He was blue all over!The mage broke down laughing again. You didn't look much better, if I remember correctly you had blue hair for five weeks! Garret retorted.

Miaka quietly got up and left the campground when she thought no one was looking. Tasuki watched her go and then crept away a few minutes later. he asked. The girl jumped then quietly asked, What is it, Tasuki? I've just been worried about you lately. You're not yourself. Miaka didn't know how to answer this show of caring from the bandit. I-I just miss home. I miss Taka. I- Two arms grabbed her around the middle and hugged her. The miko laid her head on Tasuki's chest and simply let her tears go.

When she stopped, Tasuki pulled away to slightly to look at her. What she saw in his eyes was both astonishing and heartwarming all at once. Love. Quiet, simple, tender love burned in the seishi's eyes. Miaka held her breath. This was unexpected, yes, but not unwanted. She had to admit to herself she was feeling something for Tasuki. So she didn't object when Tasuki leaned forward and gently laid his lips on hers. The miko could feel love burning in every particle of her being. Tasuki's love for her and now her growing love for Tasuki. The seishi pulled away and looked at her. Tasuki I- A loud roar followed by screams broke the spell. The two looked at each other then tore back through the underbrush toward their friends.

*****

Satura fired another blast at the necromancer attacking them. The creatures were four-legged brutes with blue fur, clawed feet, the horns of a bull and an ugly snot with sharp teeth. And their own brand of magic. The mage drew her sword and started circling around her present opponent. Trying to find an opening to strike a necromancer took time and effort. The beast suddenly lunged at her and Satura saw her opportunity.She plunged her sword directly through the beast's heart. The creature gave a final painful roar, and then lay still. A roar from her left alerted her to another attacker, and she managed to turn in time to slash it in two with her sword. She pulled back panting heavily as she regarded the now closing circle of beasts in front of her.

Garret and Chichiri stood back to back. Garret held his sword out in front of him, glancing warily from side to side at the beasts surrounding them. Chichiri gripped his staff in both hands, tense and ready to knock the first beast that jumped at them.What are these things? the monk asked. Necromancers. They live in the shade and shadow. Light hurts their eyes, but their immune to light spells. Their magic consists of a few attack spells and illusion spells. The bard explained. The seishi didn't like the sound of that. A necromancer started glowing and pretty soon a small flame had formed around its body. It lifted a paw and shot the beam toward the pair. Both men barely dodged the blast. Their to weak to try that again. Garret said panting, trying to get his hear rate back to normal.

What do you mean? came the monk's question. That necromancer borrowed power from its brothers to form that flame. The flame was small, but very hot. It could've burned all our skin off. Luckily we missed it na no da. Chichiri said. And thus our odds of survial have risen an incredibly small margin. Garret replied dryly. he was prevented from saying snything further as the necromancers started to lunge at them. Garret managed to hack the leg off one and Chichiri knocked one across the clearing where it smacked its skull into a tree, and slid down the trunk, dead. The pair backed up until they were once again back to back. The men then readied themselves for the incoming attacks.

Miaka and Tasuki reached the campground to find their friends being attacked by large snarling monsters. Tasuki had already taken out his tessen and wasted no time in attacking. Miaka raced to her pack and dug out her bow and quiver of arrows. She then stepped back and lined up an arrow to the string. She looked for a clear shot and let the arrow fly. A pained roar met her ears as the beast clawed at the arrow in his neck. Taking a shaky breath, she started to fire the arrows in rapid succession.

Tasuki slammed his fan down on a necromancer's head. The beast slumped to the ground, a large crack in his head. The seishi then decided it was time to get serious. LEKKA SHIEN! the tessen shot a flame towards five necromancers. The flames dissipated to reveal five over cooked necromancers. The beasts took two steps toward the bandit and fell apart. Tasuki stared at the pile of ash and bone pieces in front of him. Don't just stand there you idiot! Do it again!" Satura's voice cut through his confusion. He raised his tessen and pointed it at the largest group of necromancers. LEKKA SHIEN! Another group fell to Tasuki's tessen. Satura and Miaka decided to get in on the action. Satura formed a small fireball and shot it at the monsters. Miaka on the other hand was a bit more hesitant. She thought back to her training with Satura,

_Magic is a difficult thing for anyone to learn. Magic is mostly made up of sheer will. You have to _**_want_**_ to create something, to will it into existence. The power of the spell matches the strength of your will. Then that means you must have a very strong will, right? Miaka asked. Yes. I guess it does. Satura smiled._ Miaka broke out of her reverie. She raised both her hands and fire started to gather around them. The flames grew until a spiral was whirling around the girl's body. She lifted her hands and sent the spell towards the remaining necromancers.What happened next was nothing less then spectacular. A huge explosion of flame forced them to duck and cover. The seishi shielded their miko's body from flying debris. Garret had grabbed Satura and shielded her body. After the explosion ended the group looked up to see no sign of their attackers. The mage was the first to recover. Good job, Miaka! You did it! Satura cheered. Nice job there. Garret approved. The two seishi slowly uncovered their miko. That was some blast Miaka-chan. Chichiri said looking at the piles of ash in slight awe, You learned your lessons well na no da!

Tasuki was a bit more colorful. Damn that was #$%^&*( good Mi-chan! And with that her and kissed her full on the mouth. Chichiri exclaimed more at the fact that Tasuki was kissing in public then who it was. It had been pretty obvious that the bandit was in love Miaka. The girl had started showing signs of returning that love a few weeks ago. He glanced over at the other two to see their reaction. Garret was giving Satura what seemed to be a too drawn out kiss on the cheek. Judgeing from the becoming blush and happy smile it was obvious the mage had no objections.

came the exasperated sound of an annoyed feline. The monk patted Tama on the head. I know how you feel no da.Chichiri was just as amused and annoyed as the cat. Finally, after about five minutes he couldn't resist asking mischievously, Don't you have to breath some time soon no da? Both couples gave a start and realizing what they were doing and the ridiculousness of the situation began to laugh. After they had calmed down, the monk commented on the teaching job Satura had done with Miaka. You did a good job with her na no da! You might be able to teach me a few things. He said.Please, I'd rather not. Miaka was enough to last me a life time. The mage said, an expression of mock pain on her face. 

The men all laughed at the self-pitying mage and blushing miko. It had been well known that Miaka was an adept, but still clumsy pupil. Satura had often remarked that had Miaka needed to learn more she would go gray prematurely. Well I think its time we all turned in. We've still got a lot of traveling to do. Garret said after calming down. Good idea. Miaka said yawning. They unrolled their bedrolls near the fire and slipped under the covers. In a few minutes all were asleep. 


	5. Old Friendships and a Heart is Opened

AN: Sorry about taking so long with the next chapter. Well I hope you enjoy it and the twist in the story! Oh and by the way any italics in the story are either thoughts or thoughts being used as speech. Such is the way of a mage. 

The fire crackled and popped into the cold night air, the flames dancing before the mage's eyes. Satura had tries to sleep for the past two hours but met with no success. _Heart-sister you are troubled._ Satura glanced over to where the horses were tethered. Her stallion, Bonfire was staring at her._Yes I suppose I am, Bonnie._ The mage replied affectionately. Bonfire walked over to where the mage lay.

The two of them had an unusual relationship even for a wild mage. It was rare, but sometimes a person with wild magic bonded more closely with one animal than any other.That was the case with her and Bonfire. The funny thing was he wasn't her guardian. She had cast a spell on Bonfire to give him the same life span as hers. That bit of magic had left her bedridden and drained of power for weeks. But it was worth it; at least in her opinion she couldn't vouch for her mother.

_You seek the love of one who obviously loves you, so why are you so troubled by that?_ Bonfire said. "What if he doesn't love me?" she asked, forgetting to use mind speech. "What if he does?" a soft voice asked. The woman gasped and turned around to find Garret awake and looking at her.

"So the cat's finally out of the bag, huh?" he asked. The bard got up and walked over to the mage and sat down by her. I've been thinking a lot about us. Tasuki and Miaka's display only served to boost my resolve." He said, quietly. "What resolve?" "This resolve." He leaned forward and tilted her chin up and kissed her.Satura, for once in her life let her heart take control, and kissed him back.

The kiss went on long enough to make the watching horse begin to wonder if they were going to suffocate. Garret finally pulled away gently and looked directly into her eyes and said strongly and clearly, "I love you, Satura." The mage blinked back sudden tears of joy. "I love you, Garret." A long pause followed. "But what do we do? We have no way of knowing if either one of us will survive in the end." Satura said. "You of all people should know after all these years around a bard the we only live for the moment. That my dear is what we should do in this situation." Garret said. "Your right." Satura smiled.And now if you're through with this little romantic drama, I recommend you sleep. Bonfire said. "Yes, Father." Both humans said mockingly. The stallion snorted and shook his head.

Garret got back to his feet after a quick kiss from Satura and went back over to his bedroll. He slipped back under the covers and glanced over where the mage was. She was already asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. A sudden idea occurred to him. Grinning wickedly, he got up and dragged his bed over to where Satura slept. Bonfire snorted and clearly said in his mind. _I hope you're prepared to deal with the consequences in the morning._ The stallion warned. Garret had a touch of wild magic; just enough to speak mind to mind with animals, so he wasn't disturbed at having the horse speak to him. _Oh I'm_ _prepared to all right._ He replied.He settled down under the covers and reached over and hugged the woman's body to his own.He then noticed for the first time that he wasn't the only one with this particular idea. Tasuki held Miaka in his arms, while he snored peacefully. A happy smile was across his face. _Looks like I'm not the only one who's going to have to face the_ _consequences in the morning,_ Garret thought closing his eyes and falling asleep.

*****

Chichiri woke up the next morning well rested only to find something strange. He looked over to where Tasuki should have been sleeping. "Da? Where is he?" the monk then spotted him sleeping with his arms around Miaka, a happy smile on his face. He then spotted Garret in the same position, only with his arms around Satura. Chichiri had a sneaking suspicion neither of the woman were aware of the situation. He wandered over to a rock, sat down, and began meditating.

*****

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" two shrieks of rage and embarrassment broke the peaceful mood. Satura and Miaka were both wide awake and applying their magic. Miaka was frying Tasuki with fire. Satura was sending electric bolts through Garret's body.Both men were apologizing profusely, trying to get the two women to calm down. "WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" they howled. Satisfied both women calmed down and sat down to eat breakfast, which Chichiri had been preparing while both men were being magically assaulted by the mage and miko. The monk didn't interfere because he felt both men had gotten what they deserved. The group finished eating and packed up. Then saddled the horses and started the day's journey.

*****

The group calmly watched the star appear overhead, twinkling like bright diamonds against the velvety blue-black sky.The night air was cool enough to be pleasant without causing them to shiver all night. Nobody said anything for a while. The group was in a reflective mood. The five of them had formed into a sort of family of the road. Being in one another's company on a day to day basis had helped them to form close friendships in a short amount of time. This reminded the Suzaku people of their times with the other seishi.

This was a constant ache in Miaka's heart. She missed her seishi's companionship and friendship. "If I could only-" she was stopped as she sensed something on the edge of her magic. Miaka had done a lot of changing over past 5 months. She was very good now at using her bow and arrows, staff, and knife and hand to hand combat. She never feared using her magic now. She had come a long way in a short amount of time. So it was she glanced around the campground cautiously around the campground with the others. 

A sudden flash of light appeared out of nowhere, temporarily blinding the group. The light cleared to reveal a tall blonde woman wearing a white dress. "Greetings medallion seekers, I am the Goddess Salaya. I have chosen to grant you each of you two wishes to be used at anytime you desire. Your valiant efforts to find the medallion have caught my attention. So I grant you these wishes. But I must warn you, if you use a wish to bring a person back from the dead only two people can use one of their wishes, so choose who you will resurrect carefully." With that the goddess was gone. "Anybody mind %$^&*(% explaining what the hell that was all about?!" Tasuki said. 

"Apparently we're courting the Gods' favor and they've decided to reward us by giving us two wishes each." Satura explained. "And you can wish people back from the dead, but only two." She added. "I'll use one of mine." Miaka said. "I will too, no da." Chichiri said. "So who are you going to wish back? Some of your seishi?" Garret asked. Miaka nodded and smiled. Satura gave the girl a stern look. "Be careful about who you choose, Miaka. We still have many months of travel ahead of us, not to mention the danger we'll probably get into when we go into the areas were the medallion pieces are." The mage said."Won't they just appear where they died when they're brought back?" Tasuki asked. "No the Gods of this world gave the wishes, so they'll be brought here." Garret replied.

"Well who should we bring back?" Miaka asked. "Nuriko should be one his strength might come in handy. "It would be too dangerous for Chiriko, so I'm afraid we can resurrect him." Chichiri said regretfully. "Mitsukake would be a good choice because of his healing ability."He added. "You already have two healers." Satura said. "Da? What do you mean na no da?" "Garret and I both have healing magic. Granted, his isn't as strong as mine, but he's still got a very high level."Satura explained."What are you two, the epitomes of magical perfection or something? How the hell do you two have so many of the same magic types?" The bandit grumbled to himself. "So that means Mitsukake is out." Tasuki said speaking loud enough for the whole group to hear him. "He never was a good fighter anyways." He added, wincing a little.

The three Suzaku people felt like they were picking out clothes or food in some market. They wanted all their friends back, but Satura had point. They needed to take the next few months into consideration, so they could only pick the two who would the most helpful. "Hotohori-sama and Nuriko it is then." Chichiri said. "Ready to wish them back Miaka-chan?" Miaka gave an eager nod. She was ready to start but a sudden thought entered her mind. "Uh wait a min- "Just say 'I wish for so and so to be brought back to life." The mage said, guessing what she was asking. "Oh. Well, then." The miko took a deep breath and said, "I wish for Nuriko to be brought back to life.""Not the most original thing in the world, but it works." Garret mumbled to Satura. The woman hid a smile behind her hand.

A light suddenly appeared and a human shape began to take form. Purple hair, arms and legs- it was Nuriko as they had last seen him when he was alive. His eyes were closed and he lay close to them on the ground. He was sleeping and they all decided to let him wake up on his own. Tasuki then looked a Chichiri and rasied and eyebrow. The monk looked at the exact spot next to Nuriko and said, "I wish Hotohori-sama were alive again." "Slighlty better wording than Miaka's." Satura murmured.Garret just shook his head. The entire situation had a dramatic flair to it than not even he, a bard, could really stand for much longer. 

Another form with long black hair came into place beside Nuriko.Satura and Garret had been making plans the whole time. The bard looked at the trio and cleared his throat getting their attention. They looked over at the couple. "We think it's better if we both left for the night. The two seishi are going to be confused and we think this will give you time to explain the situation as well as spend time with them." Garret explained, smiling. "Thank you." Miaka said. "It's a good idea na no da." Chichiri said. Satura called over Bonfire and Mystic, Garret's mare. "The both swung up to the saddle and gave the other three a smile. "We'll be over in that clearing over there." The mage said pointing to it. "Out of sight but close enough in vase of danger.""Good-night, then." The pair rode off and out of sight.

A groan drew their attention back to the two men. Nuriko sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" then. "I'M ALIVE?!!" "Nuriko!" The seishi looked up to see a figure flying toward him. "Miaka!" he exclaimed. He swiftly stood, just in time for Miaka to plaster herself to him. He hugged her just as hard as she was hugging him. "I missed you, Nuriko." The girl said. "I missed you, too."He looked over at Chichiri and Tasuki.Both seishi came over to greet their friend. Meanwhile, the miko was hugging Hotohori who had woken. The seshi let go over her to say hello to the other three. After the old friendships were renewed Nuriko asked, "Miaka where's Taka?""We broke up.""WHAT?!" both seishi exclaimed."Yes, you see that's part of the problem…" Chichiri said.

Three hours later Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri had finished their story.The other two just sat there blinking for a while. "Okay, let me get this straight. Miaka's a magician, in love with Tasuki, we're in another world, you three are part of a group of people who have been propheszied to find a medallion in order to save this world?" Nuriko asked, a little hysterically. "Yes." Chichiri said simply. Nuriko had reached the breaking point. He fell over in a dead faint."NURIKO?!" the others exclaimedrunning over to where he lay.

The emperor had a pretty good idea of how he felt. First being brought back to life, then all the stuff about Miaka and the others.So he pretty much knew how Nuriko felt. Meanwhile, Chichri had managed to revive the seshi. "Why don't we all go to sleep?" Hotohori suggested. "I think we've all had enough for one day." The others nodded. They went over to their packs and found two extra bedrolls among them._Satura's doing…_ Miaka, Chichiri and Tasuki thought affectionately shaking their heads.Everyone grabbed a bedroll, crawled under the covers and fell asleep.


	6. Guardians and Forest Mage Appear

letters just by studying advertising

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. The story picks up a little; we finally meet the guardians and the last member of the group. If you remember the legend from the prologue you'll remember all their missing is the druid.I hope you won't flame for this, but I'm gonna focus on Satura for the next one or two chapters, with small scenes with the rest of the group. Well, anyways enjoy the story!

The five friends woke to the sensation of being unable to move. They then noticed a dome of purple light all around them. "Master said to finish them off." A nasty sounding voice said.The next moment, a stallion's high challenging whinny suddenly broke the air. Bonfire came racing into the clearing, sword and bow strapped to her waist and back. She was forming a nasty looking ball of electricity in one hand."Satura!" Miaka exclaimed. The mage briefly glanced at her then back to her foes. "Garret!" She shouted.

A flute song floated into the clearing, immediately all four enemies were clinging to their ears, screaming in agony. The spell of the song made it sound like their own idea of the worst noise in existence.Satura threw the crackling ball of lightning at the four villains. It split into four pieces at the last minute hitting all of them at the same time. All of them felt electricity running through every cell of their body. Combined with the song it was too much for them to take and soon all four were dead.

The flute song abruptly ended."There's still more in the woods…" the mage trailed off as she sensed a strange magic. At that moment the dome shattered and the others could move once more. A low growl from their left drew their attention. A huge silver wolf stood looking at them. She gave what seemed to be a jerk of her head toward the other side. This next sight was even scarier- a large white tiger looked at them.To their backs was a magnificent black unicorn. In front was a large golden griffin. A bird's cry from above signaled the presence of a falcon. 

The wolf was the first to move, she walked over to where Tasuki was and gave his hand a nudge. Her tail began wagging as she stood and looked at him. "Wha-What do you want?" he asked.A voice appeared in his mind, coming from the depths of his soul._ I am Zyra, your Guardian_. The voice said.He stared at the wolf. "Guardian?" he asked. "What are you talking about?" "Guardian?" the group echoed.Realization dawned on Satura. "_A guardian, a bond for the six who dare to find a_ _broken treasure, protector and friend forever faithful will they be!_ It's the guardians, the ones from the legend!" She exclaimed. Tasuki looked at Zyra. "Is that true?" he asked. _Yes_. Said the voice in his mind."Who goes with who na no da?" Chichiri asked.

A pair of talons suddenly settled on his head. Startled, he jumped and fell over. A weight settled on his chest.He looked up to see a large falcon. The bird was nineteen inches tall.He was slim, and the wingspan reached a little over three and a half feet. The wings were angled and much to the monk's curiosity, silver in color. The rest of the body was a golden brown color.The eyes were bright intelligent amber. The beak and talons were razor sharp, giving an overall impression of a creature who fast and deadly and who could travel long distances. The falcon regarded him with interest form his perch from atop the monk's chest.

_I am Aayden_. The bird said. "Are you the one who's going to guard me?"_I am. _Said the bird."Now that we've gotten that straightened out no da. Would you mind getting off of me?" Chichiri asked. The falcon fluttered to the ground. The monk sat up and Aayden flew up and settled on his shoulder. The monk gave the bird a slightly irritated look. "DAAAA! I'm going to start charging for animal transporting na no da." He said shaking his head. "That's all I seem to be good for lately." 

He looked to see how the others were doing. Garret had backed up to a tree. The tiger slowly approached him. The cat stopped a few feet from him and looked straight at the bard. _I am Kreesha. I will be your Guardian._ Garret cautiously reached out and scratched the cat behind the ears. The cat rumbled in pleasure and rubbed her head against his hand. "Hey, your pretty nice." He said, surprised._What were you expecting me to do? Rip you apart?_ "Well…" the bard trailed off.Kreesha just shook her head much like a human did.

The unicorn had approached Miaka. The girl was patting his neck when he spoke. _I am Shadow._ The girl smiled and rubbed his nose. "I'm Miaka." Satura was eyeing the griffin before her. Pure gold in color, he was a few inches taller then Bonfire. "You are?" the mage asked. Sunfire. The woman looked at the others. "Well its nice to see everyone's getting along with their guardians." She remarked."Hey Mi-chan what's the name of yours?" Tasuki asked. "Mi-chan?" Nuriko murmured to Hotohori. The two seishi had been watching everything in open amazement.They were busy trying to absorb everything all at once and considering everything that had been happened to them in the past six hours that was asking a lot.

Everyone had finished exchanging guardian names when Miaka came over and dragged the two of them forward. "I take it this is Nuriko and Emperor Hotohori?" Satura asked.Miaka smiled and nodded cheerfully. "And you are Garret and Satura?" Hotohori asked. "Yes." The couple answered."And now that-" A chime filled the air cutting off Satura's words.Two rolled up scrolls fell into her hands.She paled as she looked at the seals on them."Satura? What's wrong?" Miaka asked. "It's a message from the king and the Warrior-Mage Council.""What do they say?"

The mage opened the first scroll and skimmed through it.She then read through the second one. She relaxed a little bit. "Its okay." She said, looking up. "I just have to go to the capital and give my annual loyalty oath to the king.""Loyalty oath?" Tasuki asked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a bit extreme?""Not for our kingdom its not. Several hundred years ago, the nobles of the country didn't have to give an oath at all.Unfortunately, one idiotic noble decided to take the throne for himself. So he hired some mercenaries, stormed the King's palace and almost succeeded in usurping the throne except for one problem."What was it?" Nuriko said, curious."His robes were too long."Satura said, a mischievous glint in her eye. Garret had by this time been reduced to gales of laughter.

The expressions on the faces of the miko and seishi had been too much for him.While they had been thinking along the lines of an assassin or poison or another betrayer in the midst of the noble's group, never once had they been thinking that it was the length of a simlple garment that saved the kingdom."His robes?!!"The Suzaku people exclaimed."Yup.The hem of his robe got caught on a nail, it pulled him back, his head hit the wall, and, well, you can probably guess the rest."Satura said a slighty grim expression on her face.

Garret had finally calmed down, so he picked up where Satura had left off. "After that attempt. The King and his council got together and came up with the idea for the annual loyalty oath.If any noble is caught in the act of betraying it, it means instant death for him, since oaths and honor are taken very seriously in any kingdom in Delika."Garret explained."Nasty system, but it works we haven't had any trouble with usurpers since then."He added.

The seishi and miko blinked. "Oh.""What does the second scroll say?""I have to give my annual report to the Warrior-Mage council and undergo the Sharil ceremony.That's the ceremony all warrior-mages undergo when they've reached their tenth year in the order."She said, noticing the confused looks on faces of Miaka and her seishi."Bad thing is, this means I'll have to leave you for awhile."This met with various cries of protest."You can't leave us!" Miaka wailed."What'll happen to us with you gone?!"Tasuki cried, not looking too happy."We need your help!"

Garret and the other seishi weren't too eager to see her go, despite the fact that Nuriko and Hotohori had known her for only a short time. They had picked up the fact from the others that they depended on Satura for a lot of things. "It'll be a lot easier for me to travel alone and get the oath and ceremony over with if I travel alone!" Satura said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Besides you'll still have Garret who knows just as much as me-if not more- about Delika." She added. The others reluctantly knodded their acceptance of the mage's plan.""Good. I'll leave in the morning."She walked back over to the clearing where she and Garret had set up camp.Garret started to follow her, but turned and said to the group, "Don't worry about her or yourselves. Everything will all right, you'll see." He disappeared into the shadows and left without a sound.The others looked at each other and decided that sleep was the best course of action.A few minutes later the group was in a deep slumber.

*****

Night gave way to dawn, as a group of subdued travelers said good-bye to Satura. "I should be back within a week, week and a half." She said."We'll meet you in Clat's City."Garret said. The mage nodded. Clat's City was a good choice, it was large and the group wouldn't stand out."Safe journey." The bard gave her a kiss on the cheek. Miaka then flung her arms around the woman. "I'll miss you."She said."I'll miss you too, Miaka." Satura replied, hugging her back.She let go of the Miko to look at the seishi.Chichiri stepped forward taking his mask off, and took her hand in a friendly grip. "You've been a good friend to me, Satura-chan no da. So come back in on piece okay na no da?' he said, smiling at her.Satura tightened her grip for a moment and said, "I will." 

She then looked at Tasuki, who was scuffing his boot in the dirt. Finally, he looked up. "All right, I'll$@#%*(% miss ya all right?!Just come back in one piece ya damn woman!" He shouted."Not much for good-byes are you Tasuki?"The mage asked."He just doesn't like being sentimental, it makes him lose that supposed 'Tough guy exterior' when everybody knows he's just an old softy underneath." Nuriko said giving the bandit an innocent smile.Tasuki swore under his breath."OWWWWWWWW!!" He howled suddenly.He looked down to find Zyra's jaws clamped around his right calf.The group looked on in puzzlement as the seishi swore and the wolf still held on to his leg.

Finally, he said, "Will you please let go?" Zyra immediately let go. The wolf shook herself and explained her actions. _I don't_ _like it when people swear, least of all the one I'm supposed to guard._ "So ya take a chunk out of their legs?" The bandit asked. _Well…_ Zyra realized how ridiculous it was to bite someone simply because of a bad habit they couldn't help having. _I won't do that again. _The wolf said."Well now that that's settled, I'm going." Satura announced.The group's good moods disappeared. "Good-bye, Satura." Garret, Miaka and the seishi (with the exception of Hotohori and Nuriko) chorused. The mage gripped their hands for a moment, then swung up to the saddle. She gave a friendly smile and nod to the Emperor and Nuriko.

Sunfire gave a cry and took off for the sky, his great wings beating the air and reflecting the sun off his golden body.Satura gave Bonfire a gentle kick and the stallion took off at a fast canter.The mage's voice rose to meet their ears a final time. "Safe journey, friends!""Safe journey, my love." Garret whispered. Soon horse, mage, and griffin where out of sight. Sighing, thr bard turned back and started for his saddlebags to pack up and start the journey to Clat's City.

*****

Satura slowed Bonfire as she came to a crossroad. The road to the capital, Alsoria stretched in two directions. One was long and safe. The other was short and very dangerous. _Which one should I take?_ She thought. _I've only got a week and a half…__Short route._ She decided. She sent Bonfire to the left. 

*****

The mage shifted in the saddle and slipped her leg out of the stirrup to stretch stiff leg muscles.She wore the standard outfit for a warrior mage- sleeveless deerskin jacket over a white silk blouse, breeches loose enough to allow movement to perform her martial arts moves. The only difference in her clothing from another warrior-mages was the choice of colors.Satura's jacket happened to be dark-blue her breeches were dyed a hunter green, a scarlet sash and black boots helped complete the outfit. Her hair was pulled back in a braid similar to the French braid.

She came out of her daydream to spot several bandits on the road harassing what appeared to be a Druid.A snow leopard snarled and leaped at the bandits, trying to get at them, but several ropes around her neck and held by some of the bandits kept her from her goal."Filthy Druid!" one of the bandits growled."Its your kind that prevents us from making a living! Because you have to protect that oh so precious forest of yours!" his voice ended on a mocking note."We could make and honest living cutting that timber down." Another added. "Instead your kind prevents us from doing it!So we're reduced to thieving just to keep ourselves fed!" With that the lead bandit slapped the woman hard across the face.The leopard snarled and tried to leap at his throat, but the ropes around her neck prevented her from doing it.

An eagle's cry from above drew the attention of the attackers, Druid and mage alike. Sunfire had gone into a steep dive, claws out for the attack. The bandits had frozen in place, looks of awe on their faces.It soon became clear the griffin wasn't going to break the attack off, so the bandits turned coward and ran screaming leaving the leopard and Druid behind.Sunfire opened his wings, slowing his speed and came to a gentle landing on the ground next to the Druid.

Despite her injuries the woman managed a respectable bow. "Thank you, wing-brother." Her voice spoke of good education and good bloodlines._You are very welcome, forest-sister._ The griffin replied."Are you all right?" Satura's voice caused the three of them to focus on her. The Druid eyed her warily."Who are you?" She asked. "Satura Mel'si, a warrior-mage.""Mel'si?You are a daughter of the Mel'si family?" The woman asked sharply."Yes.""Then you are a Druid-friend.""As all people should be." The mage replied.

The woman smiled and gave a bow. "I am Keldar My'ava of the Dyra clan.""I am honored to meet you, Keldar My'ava. And who is the magnificent cat next to you?"The leopard, which had gotten free of the ropes, twitched her tail in appreciation at the description. "She is Leira, my Guardian.""Guardian?" Satura asked."Yes, she is my Guardian. I am one of the six from the prophecy." Keldar said."You have Nyasha's mark?"

Keldar lifted up her left sleeve.There glowing on her wrist much like the seishi's kanji was the blue mark of Nyasha. "I search for those who share my quest." She said."Well look no further, you've already found one. I am the warrior-mage of the legend. The griffin is my Guardian." Keldar looked at Sunfire. _This is true forest-sister. She is one of the six._"Praise Nyasha!" The Druid exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" She looked at Leira. "Only four more to go." She said smiling.Keldar looked back at Satura, who was hiding a grin behind her hand."Well Keldar, I've already found the other four.""What?" The other woman exclaimed.

"Yup, but first let me see to your wounds." Satura swung down off of Bonfire and walked over to Keldar. She stretched out her healing magic to gauge the severity of the wounds.They were mostly bumps and bruises. The worst was a small gash on her leg.She healed all of them within a single breath.Keldar moved her leg then looked at the mage. "Thank you." She said."Now for a really long story." Satura launched into the tale of what had been happening so far. "So you travel to the capital while the others travel to Clat's City? And two people who are not members of the six also travel with you?" The Druid asked when the mage was finished. 

"Well, you already know why I travel alone, would you prefer to travel with the others?" Satura asked. "No, I will travel with you."Keldar put her fingers to her lips and whistled. A beautiful palomino mare trotted out of the bushes. "This is Windstar."Satura inclined her head. "Pleased to meet you.""That's Bonfire." She said, pointing at the stallion.Keldar gave the stallion an expert appraisal. "He is a fine example of Rosethorn breeding." She said, mounting Windstar. "Several generations worth."The mage replied, swinging up to the saddle. Once she and Keldar were settled, they urged their mounts forward, their Guardians following.


	7. Symbols of the Soul

An: I've decided to stop being lazy for once and get the next chapter up. This one includes a lot of Tasuki and Miaka in it for change.  I finally realized that maybe it was about time I wrote something on the two of them, and well, this is the end result. Oh and did I mention Tasuki finds someone new to fry now that Tama's gone?

            Another scream met the now highly irritated bard's ears. He was really beginning to regret having skipped out on some of his magic lessons when he was a child. _Especially the ones where they learned the silencing spells_. He thought ruefully. Another loud noise interrupted his thoughts. _Okay, that's it!_   He abruptly turned Mystic around and faced the group.  They stopped at the expression on his face.  "What is it, Garret?" Miaka asked.  "I want to know who keeps hitting Tasuki into the rocks and trees."  Garret said his calm facade masking just how angry he really was.  Tasuki pointed to Nuriko.  

Nuriko gulped, he was in for it now.   The bard stared at him long and hard.  Finally, he decided it was time Tasuki got some payback.  _Tasuki, I'm gonna hold Nuriko with a spell and I want you to use your tessen on him.  That seems like a reasonable punishment for all those times he hit you into something._ The bard said silently to the bandit.  The seishi gave a feral grin. Garret gave a quick gesture in Nuriko's direction.  "Huh?! What's happening?!" he cried, when he found he couldn't move any more.  Tasuki pulled out his tessen.  "LEKKA SHIEN!"   The fan's flame shot out and engulfed Nuriko, cutting him off from view for a full thirty seconds.  When the flames disappeared, the others were greeted with a burnt Nuriko.  His hair and clothes all had soot and burn marks.  "Learned your lesson?" Garret asked the dumbfounded seishi. Nuriko could only manage a nod of his head.  "Good."  The bard turned Mystic back around again, giving the mare a quick pat on the neck.  The Suzaku people stared after him for a moment then started after him again.

******

Satura and Keldar had made good time and were now approaching the vast capital city.  The buildings were tall and of a gothic nature having large stained glass windows and arches and domes. The mage led them to the group of noble's manors that lay directly outside the king's palace. She stopped before a gilded gate and used the hanging knocker on the side of the gate to knock on a large block of wood.  A gatekeeper came out and spotting Satura broke out into a grin.  "My lady!  It is so good to see you!" he cried.  "It is good to see you too, Balek."  Satura said.  "I'll let his Grace know you've arrived."

The man disappeared into the house.  He came out a few minutes later and opened the gate.  Two hostlers came out of the stables, ready to help with the horses.  Bonfire and Windstar walked into the courtyard and stopped while the two women dismounted.  "The hostlers will see to the horses and the bags."  Balek said.  Both women nodded but remembered to grab the bags they always kept with them, no matter what the situation.    The horses were led off and Balek led them into and ornate front hall with antique chairs and tables.  

Delicate porcelain vases rested on the tables, jewel-like designs or flowers were painted on them.  Portraits of family members and paintings of nature scenes hung on the wall. Balek started to lead the women up the stairs when he suddenly remembered something.  "Um, those two won't destroy anything will they?" he said pointing at the two Guardians who had followed them into the house. "No, their fine." Keldar said.    The gatekeeper led them into a room where a tall man wearing clothes in simple but expensive breeches and shirt, and woman in a blue dress waited for them.

            "Satura!"  The woman cried, jumping and throwing her arms around the mage.  Satura grinned and hugged the woman just as hard. "Ayla, how are you?" she asked.  Ayla laughed and let go of Satura.  "You only ask that because you never write or visit, sister dear." She teased.  "I wrote you two days ago and I visited for a month just before I summoned Miaka and the others.  "That was over six months ago!" Satura said indignantly.    Ayla just laughed again and turned her attention to Keldar. "Who might you be?"

"I am Keldar My'ava of the Dyra Clan." The druid said, bowing. "I am pleased to meet a friend of Satura's." Ayla said. "And to share my hospitality with a Lady of the Forest."  Keldar smiled. "I see you are as sharp as your sister."  "Don't worry the nobles and even the King are Druid-Friends. You need not fear for your safety while you are here."   Keldar nodded, a look of relief on her face. She didn't want a repeat of the incident with the bandits.  "Well, how long will you be with us?" The man who had been watching the three women asked.

"Just long enough to give my oath, Caylek." Satura said.  "You are Duke Calek, fourth heir to the throne?" Keldar asked.  "Yes, but please don't get all formal on me.  I have enough people doing that." He said with a long-suffering sigh. The three women giggled at him.  "Well come on Satura, let's go find you a gown." Ayla said a hint of irritation in her voice. "Its a good thing we keep a few dresses in your size."

******

Satura gingerly patted her head, making sure her hair was still in place. She was in a small waiting room outside the King's Great Hall.  Several nobles had already gone ahead of her to make their oaths.  She wriggled in the tight corset, trying to loosen it up a bit, but the maid who had tied had done such an expert job of it that not amount of moving was going to get the laces on the corset to loosen up.   She had nothing but complete loathing for the garment that fashion dictate she wear. _Fashion!_ She thought disdainfully. _Who cares about fashion?  As long as the person looks nice, is warm and comfortable who the hell cares about anything else having to do with clothing?_

She sighed and picked at a piece of lint on her gown.  She was wearing a deep blue gown, a diamond and sapphire pendent, diamond earrings and her hair was pulled up into an elaborate braid, with strings of diamond and sapphire gems woven into it.   The only thing that belonged to her out of the whole outfit was the pendent and earrings.  She sometimes found it necessary to carry valuable jewelry with her.  Although most often she found herself pawning it rather than wearing it.  She even kept one or two nice dresses tucked in a saddlebag and while she had been planning to wear one of them to the oath ceremony, when she pulled the dresses out of the saddlebag they had been so wrinkled that her sister and have her staff had nearly had a heart attack at the sight.   Hell, even she had been surprised at the state they were in.  So for now she was stuck in her sister's borrowed gown.

"Lady Satura?" A page stood in the doorway.  "Yes?"  It is time."  The page said. The woman gave herself a last go over, and then entered the Hall.   The Hall was essentially a huge ballroom, with glass windows that reached to the ceiling. Small alcoves of comfortable chairs lined the room.  Tapestries of hunts and of the deeds of kings past added color and warmth to the room.  The mage walked up to the dais where the King's throne was.  She gave a graceful curtsy, then said in her rarely used formal voice, "Greetings Your Majesty. Your loyal subject has come once again to pledge her loyalty." 

The King inclined his head in her direction an indication for her to begin.  "I, Lady Satura Mel'si of Rosethorn Manor do hear by pledge my loyalty to the King and Kingdom of Natolla for all the remaining days of my life."  The mage finished reciting. The King bowed his head to her. "I receive your oath and loyalty with glad tidings."  He said, giving his usual reply.  Satura gave a last curtsy and then walked out of the Hall.  "One down, one to go." She muttered.

******

Many miles away in a camp under the stars, Miaka sat by herself looking up at the twinkling lights. Everyone had gone to sleep a long time again.  She didn't know why but she was feeling restless for some reason tonight.  Shadow was busy grazing a few feet from her. I'm going to have trouble hiding a unicorn when I get home. She thought absently. She shivered a little in the cold night air.

A warm blanket was suddenly dropped on her shoulders. She looked up to see a pair of familiar amber eyes. "Tasuki." She murmured. Tasuki sat down next to her, leaning against a rock and pulled her against him. Miaka snuggled up against him, feeling warm from the blanket and his body heat. "Miaka, what are ya thinkin' about?"  Miaka hesitated but she was a truthful girl so she couldn't give anything but a truthful answer.  "About how I feel about you."  She felt him stiffen a little. "I'm-I'm not sure how I feel. I still love Taka but I think I'm starting-" She stopped when she noticed something change in the-for lack of a better description- feel of the air. It suddenly felt like they weren't alone.

Both of them noticed sparkling red lights coming out of the distance. Red mist started to gather in the clearing. The lights and the mist mixed together and exploded in an eruption of red light that was all to familiar. When the light finally cleared they found themselves in a landscape of twinkling stars and streaks of the red mist floated path. "This- this looks familiar." Miaka murmured. She suddenly gasped. "This is where I met Suzaku when I summoned him the first time!" "It is?" Tasuki asked in a near whisper, to awestruck to say much.  On a sudden impulse Miaka whirled around and met another familiar sight.

There before her was the Phoenix God's human form. Tasuki was not completly dumbstruck never having been this close to the god. "Suzaku no Miko," Suzaku's deep voice intoned. "I have called you here to give you some explanations that should have been given too you a long time ago."  "What sort of explanations?"  Miaka asked, confused. "Why you and the seishi Tamahome are no longer the way you are." "Why aren't we?" The Miko asked. "Why don't we love each other?"  

"I will show you." At first nothing happened, then a small glow started emanating from Miaka's chest. The light formed into a ball and a strange shape took form in it. The shape turned out to be a strange rune that looked half completed. "What is it?" The startled girl wondered. "It is your soul rune." Suzaku said.  "Soul rune?"  The pair chorused. The god nodded. "The soul rune is the symbol of your soul, your innermost self. The rune always remains half complete until you find your soul mate." he explained.  

Suzaku held up another hand. Another half formed rune took shape in it. "This is the soul rune of the one known as Tamahome." Miaka gasped as she looked at her own rune then back at Tamahome's. His rune was compeletly different from hers.  "So that's why we aren't in love anymore." The girl whispered.  The god nodded.  "That is why you were never meant to be together. The bond was only that of a brother and sister." He explained. "This seishi though is another matter." Suzaku said fixing his gaze on the bandit who jumped.  The god mad a gesture and the same glow that had come out of Miaka's chest came out of Tasuki's.  The seishi's half formed rune took shape in it.

"What the?!" The miko and seishi exclaimed upon seeing Tasuki's rune.  "It's a perfect match for mine!" Miaka said. "That is why you and Tamahome could not stay together. Tasuki is and always has been your soul mate." Suzaku said, a smile coming to his face. Miaka, suddenly shy, looked at Tasuki who looked like he had just won the lottery.  So its always been you Tasuki. She thought. I wish I had known sooner.  "Miko," Suzaku's voice brought her back to the situation at hand. "Seishi, my time with you is ending. Go with my blessings and know that I watch over you." The runes had disappeared and the mist was gathering around them again, blocking the god from sight. Suzaku's red light flashed around them. "Good luck Miaka!"  Suzaku's last words reached them before everything went black and they lost consciousness. 

Author notes: I think I owe the readers of this fic, the one or two I have left at this point an explanation as to why this thing has not been updated.  I'll be honest. I didn't work on it at all last summer, not until school started again and even then I only worked on it a little.  Even though I had written enough material for 3 or 4 chapters at least. I even considered the idea of taking it down, but I decided not to.  I've regained my enthusiasm for the fic again and hopefully I'll manage with weekly updates. If I can't I'll let you know.  Who knows maybe I'll even manage 2 chapters a week on occasion? ^_^  Well I hope you liked this chapter and  chapter should be coming out next week.


	8. A Legend and Love Fully Revealed

Author Notes:  Hey I'm not doing to bad; so far I'm managing to keep up with the one chapter a week promise. This chapter focuses a bit on Satura and Tasuki and Miaka.  Oh and I apologize in advance for the Hotohori scene, but I couldn't help it, I just had to take the opportunity and poke fun at his narcissism. After seeing all those scenes where he's acting narcissistic I just had to write something about it.  I'm not being mean to Hotohori-sama, He was actually the first character I liked, when I first started watching the series, and he's still one of my top favorites. ^_^ Anyways, Enjoy!

            Satura adjusted her sword belt as she waited to begin the final part of her yearly fighting arts test. She was talking with Keldar about Druidic customs when she noticed something very repulsive, in her opinion at least. Crown Prince Tirek, the eldest son and heir to the throne and one of the worst people she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.  From the time she had made her debut at fifteen to the present date, Tirek had been after her to marry him.  Satura had for the first twenty proposals, turned him down politely. After the fiftieth, she had gone to the King and asked him to do something about it.

The King had issued her special permission to use physical force (short of killing or disabling him) to refuse the proposals. The King felt it would be good for Tirek who was to use to getting his way. Also, he felt Satura had been more than patient and polite with his son.  So when Tirek came over and interrupted the women's conversation, Satura had trouble keeping her temper under control. "Hello, Satura." Tirek said, swaggering and tossing his black, wavy hair. "Hello Your Highness." The mage replied politely. "How's my bride-to-be doing?"  He added. 

Keldar raised an eyebrow at Tirek, thinking that the Prince was in for a nasty surprise when he found out about the gift Garret had given Satura. "I'm fine Prince Tirek, but I am not marrying you!" Satura snapped angrily. "Nor will I ever be engaged to you." She held up her right hand, where there, sparkling innocently on one of her fingers, was a promise ring.  Garret had given it to her the night before she left.

_They had been sitting near the fire, simply content to be together. Garret had then reached into a belt pouch and pulled out a silk wrapped bundle. He opened it to reveal two amethyst, diamond and sapphire rings. The gemstones of the rings were arranged around two gold hands holding a heart with the words 'I promise' engraved on it.  Garret pressed the heart on one of the rings. A small panel opened on the inside of the ring, to reveal the words 'My heart and soul are yours for eternity.' Garret took her and slipped it on her finger. "Go with my love when you journey tomorrow."  Both had fallen asleep soon after._

Tirek had no problem recognizing the ring. "Who gave that to you?" he asked. "Garret." The mage replied.  "Garret! That low class nobody has a lot of nerve going after-" THUNK! Satura swung her left arm into Tirek's face, catching it on the arm guard.  The Prince fell with a thump to the ground. "Well that's the end of that." She declared. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Keldar asked.  "No, I just hit him hard enough to knock him out for a few hours." "Satura Mel'si?" an initiate's voice called.  A young boy walked over to them.  "It is time for your last test, my lady."  Satura nodded. "Wish me luck, Keldar." "Good luck, my friend."  The Druid said.  "May Nyasha smile on you."  

******

            Satura entered the arena, which was just a large marble dome with rows and rows of seats.  She walked to the middle of the arena and waited. "This final and last test will gauge your swordsmanship. Defeat as many opponents as you can in five minutes." A voice rang out into the arena. The mage nodded and unsheathed her sword. She gripped it and gave a nod.

A door opened and her first opponent came out.  It was one of the King's elite guards she noticed with some interest.  He had his sword drawn when he suddenly lunged at her. The mage blocked it the swung at him, neatly hooking his sword and sending it flying.  "Next opponent!" The guard left and was replaced by the Captain of the elite guards.   This fight when on for a few blocks and thrusts of their swords but then the mage pulled the same trick as before. "Next opponent!"  Satura's next two opponents were defeated just as easily. "Last opponent!"

            The door opened and out came an eight-foot tall, muscular barbarian. Satura gulped, she didn't think it would come down to this. The barbarian roared swinging his sword. He then focused in on the mage. He gave another roar and charged.  Satura took a defensive stance. The barbarian raised his sword and swung down at her, Satura raised her sword to meet his... only to have the barbarian fall flat on his face. "Huh?" The mage looked at her unconscious opponent. "What happened?"

            "When you moved your sword to defend, he raised his to counter it, only to knock himself out with his own sword." Satura looked up to see, the chief councilman to the warrior-mage order looking at her. "So that means I beat him?" She asked, amused.  "It does. You passed your ten-year exam with above average scores. Now let me see your armguards." Satura removed her armguards and handed them to the councilman. He focused his magic for a moment; there was a bright flash of light around the guards. 

When it faded Satura could now see three rows of gemstones on the guards. A row of sapphires were above the symbols, diamonds where in the spaces between the symbols and a row of emeralds were below they symbols. "The diamonds represent an above average score in fighting, the emeralds an above average score in magic, the sapphires for your section, the sapphire griffins. Satura put the guards back on.  "Now go rest for your Sharil Ceremony." Satura sheathed her sword, bowed and left the arena.

******

            The mage stood before the silver doors that led to the Sharil chamber. There was a groaning noise and the doors opened. "Enter seeker and learn thy fate." A disembodied voice instructed.  Satura cautiously entered the room and the doors slammed shut.  The room was completely empty save for a small shallow pit piled high with cushions. Not knowing what to do she crossed the room and sat down inside the pit sinking into the downy pillows.  As she lay there she started to feel sleepy and found herself slowly falling asleep. 

            In the next instant Satura herself in a world of complete blackness, she knew wasn't in the mortal realm any longer. A spot of white light started forming and gave off a bright flash to reveal a woman with light blonde hair. She was wearing a pale yellow dress. "Minnera." The mage murmured. Minnera was the Queen of the Gods and the patron god of her family. It was said that the family was descended from the goddess.  "My dearest daughter, I have come to you for a time to give you a gift and offer you aid." Minnera smiled at the mage. "Gift?"  

"A gift only one of my blood can bear." The goddess replied.  "One of your... blood?" The mage's eyes widened. "Yes child. The legends are true. The Mel'si family is of direct descent from me. I have waited many years for a child of my blood who would be able to handle the dormant power that lies in each of my descendents." She gave Satura a serious look.  "And now I've finally found her."  Satura stared, speechless at the Minnera trying to get over the shock of situation.

A knife and chalice suddenly appeared in Minnera's hands. She took the knife and slit her wrist with it. She held her arm over the chalice and let the blood drain into until it was half full. She then covered the injured arm with her other hand, when she removed it the injured wrist was now healed.  Minnera took the chalice in her hand and held it out to Satura who shook he head no. "Child, I know you don't want this burden but many lives depend on your controlling your gift. I have looked into the future and I see nothing but death and tragedy for you if you do not accept this power. If you do accept it I see happiness and love for you and your friends and all of Delika."

Satura sighed and took the chalice. "If that's true I guess I have no choice. I can't risk ruining so many lives if it can be prevented." She thought of something then. "How do I control these new abilities?" She asked. "Tell me daughter what do I represent?" Minnera asked. "Love, Hope and Friendship." Satura answered, puzzled. "Yes, not let me tell you something. A god, a mortal can have all the power in the world, but can still be powerless unless they have a purpose. My followers all wish for love and friendship and try to maintain hope. That is the real power I am offering you." The goddess explained.

"Then why am I drinking this?" "To augment your abilities."  "Don't I have enough?" Satura asked. "You don't have enough to defeat Merioso."  "Oh lovely." The mage muttered.  "Let me explain a bit more. If you feel strong feelings of love or friendship for a person then if you see them in danger you will want to protect them and those feeling will increase your abilities."  Something clicked in the mage's mind. "So the great power of my family is simply to increase our magic using our feelings?"  

"Yes, but there are other small abilities you'll learn about in due time." Minnera said. "If that's all then why did you wait for me to come along?"  "You were the only one who had abilities worth increasing and the only one good enough to control the increase of power."  "Oh."    Satura eyed the chalice for a moment in disgust, but she closed her eyes and downed it in one gulp. It felt like hot lava was running through her chest and throat and spreading to the rest of her body.  

She choked and dropped the chalice, falling to her knees. The pain worsened as she tried to breath. "When will it stop?" She managed to choke out. "After you lose conscience." The goddess replied. Satura managed even her present condition to give Minnera a withering look.  The goddess simply smiled. "Your time is almost up so I will say my final words to you. The ablities you have been granted will overwhelm you at first but you will master them." Minnera gave the mage another smile. "My dear daughter, I wish you luck on you quest and happiness in your life." The fire in Satura's body consumed her mind and she gave herself up to the blissful blackness that clouded her mind.

******

A wet nose and an even wetter tongue brought a certain redhead around to reality. "Ohhhh, wha' happened?" Tasuki moaned, sitting up. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling. The wet nose nudged him. "Zyra." He muttered. The wolf looked at him, whining a little. The seishi smiled slightly. "I'm fine my head's just feeling kind of fuzzy." _What happened and where did that soul rune medallion come from?_ "Soul rune?"  Tasuki looked down at his chest, there around his neck was an exact replica of his soul rune.

"Huh? Where did that come from?"  _Where you and the miko visited by your patron god?_ The wolf asked. "Well Suzaku was the one who told us that were soul mates. He showed us the runes and everything." The bandit replied.  _That explains it then. _ Zyra noticed the seishi's confused look. _When two soul mates are shown their runes in Delika by their patron god the runes become solid and form medallions, like the one you wear. If Suzaku had done this in your world the necklaces wouldn't have appeared.  _

"Why are they here in the first place? Tasuki asked_. It goes back to a decree the gods made. At some point in the lives of the people Delika they are visted by their patron god whether they have found their soul mate or not. Sometimes the medallions are used to lead soul mates to each other.  They do have other uses though. You'll always be able to tell where Miaka is and if she is injured, not even Merioso can block the rune's power, since it uses your soul to make the connection. It will also increase your seishi abilities a little bit, as well." _ Zyra finished explaining. "Oh."

Tasuki looked over at Miaka who had woken up and been listeining to them. Noticing him looking at her she suddenly blushed furiously. "Are you alright, Miaka?" He asked. Still blushing she nodded. He got up and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her trying to catch her gaze with his own. Instead of meeting his eyes she found the clump of mud stuck to her leg more interesting.  Tasuki however, wasn't going to let her off that easily. He put his hand under her chin and gently forced her head up so amber eyes met hazel eyes. 

He stared at her for a few moments before saying quietly, "Guess this is hard for you isn't it? Trying to accept everything Suzaku told us, on top of this quest where in. It's hard for you, but it's also hard for me." He chuckled softly. "I always expected to go through life a swinging bandit bachelor." He said, a small smile on his face.  Miaka returned it with a shaky smile of her own. "The best thing to do, in my opinion s just to let things fall into place, alright."  Miaka nodded. "Good." 

He leaned in to give her a friendly kiss on the cheek, however it landed on her mouth instead and remained friendly for about five seconds.  Miaka gasped against his lips, her eyes widening in surprise. On unspoken mutual agreement they both pulled away form each other. Looking into each other's astonished eyes they found they couldn't speak.  Tasuki was the first to make a move. 

"We-we should probably head back to camp." he stammered standing up and helping her to her feet.  "Good idea." Miaka said shakily. Neither one of them made a move to go back toward camp." They just stood there awkwardly for few minutes. Finally both of them decided to say something. Turning towards each other, their eyes met and time seemed to stop. Tasuki took a step toward the miko his arm went around her waist pulling her against his body; his other went to her chin, tilting it up.

He caught her lips in a passionate, tender kiss.  One of Miaka's hands was buried in Tasuki's hair; the other was resting gently on his chest. A fleeting thought raced through the miko's mind. _Was this right?_ Tasuki deepened the kiss and she had her answer.  _Yes, this is right. Tasuki was the one all along. I feel more love for him then I ever felt for Taka. He **is** my soul mate. _

Tasuki slowly ended the kiss, pulling away to look at Miaka. "I love you Mi-chan." He said softly. The girl buried her head in hi chest. "I love you, Tas-chan." She whispered. A loud wail, followed by a very familiar, slightly feminine voice broke the mood. "It's so beautiful." Nuriko wailed, blowing his noise on a handkerchief.  Garret was busy writing on a piece of parchment with a quill pen. "Hey, thanks you two, now I've got enough material for a ballad."  He said looking up at them and winking. 

The couple exchanged looks that were a mixture of horror, embarrassment and surprise. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SPYING ON US?!" Tasuki shouted.  "Well when you didn't come back this morning, we went looking for you and well, sort found you in that, um, very passionate looking kiss." Garret said sheepishly.  Unfortuneatly, he and Nuriko couldn't resist adding, "So when's the wedding?"  

Chichiri, who had been watching with Hotohori at a safe distance, shook his head. "They shouldn't have said that na no da." He said quietly. Judging from the look on Tasuki's face his last nerve had been struck. "Hotohori-sama I think it would be wise to duck in a few minutes."   Tasuki grabbed his tessen and aimed it at Nuriko and Garret. "LEKKA SHIEN!" The fans; flame shot out and engulfed the pair.  Hotohori and Chichiri hit the ground just in time for the flame to fly harmlessly overhead. 

When the flames disappeared they revealed a burnt seishi and bard. "Eh?" Garret asked stupidly. A horrified scream broke their stupor. A hysterical Hotohori was holding up the end of his ponytail. "He burned it!" the horrified emperor exclaimed, looking at the charred ends of his hair.

Tasuki looked at Nuriko. "You mean to tell me, he was dead all this time and he never lost the narcissistic streak?' He asked in disbelief. "Heh, Heh, 'fraid not." Nuriko replied a slightly pained expression on his face. "It'll grow back na no da." Chichiri said attempting to comfort the distressed seishi.  Garret dusted off his tunic and rolled up his slightly singed parchment. "Come on we should get going, we've already lost half a day of travel." He said heading back towards camp. 

The others all nodded except for Hotohori who was still moaning about his hair.  The rest of the group shook their heads and followed Garret, the emperor bringing up the rear.

Author notes:  Well I hoped you like that last chapter, but now I want to ask you something. What does everybody think of a romance between Keldar and Chichiri?  I was thinking about writing it in a possible sequel or doing it in a separate story, which was another idea I had.  I know their really isn't a lot of information on Keldar out right now, but with the way I have her written and the story of her past I have stuck in my head I think it could work.  Well anyways, tell me and see you next week! ^_^


	9. The Wonderings of A Mage and A Strange M...

An: Not much happens in this chap except Miaka Tasuki, and Nuriko are reunited with Satura. But what about Hotohori, Chichiri and Garret? Their still stuck traveling.  The first three find out first hand that Delika is a strange place. Enjoy!

A bright beam of afternoon sun hit Satura in the face, waking her up. Moaning, she rolled over and buried her face in a pillow, grabbing another and pulling it on top of her head. _It's too early to get up. _She thought. _Much too early._ The door to her room opened and she heard footsteps cross the room.  The smell of food came to her nose as she heard a tray being set down on the surface of a piece of furniture.

Someone pulled the pillow off her head.  "AHHHH! SUNLIGHT!" Satura yelped.  She shook her head. "Why is it always this bright at this time of day?" She grumbled.  "Good morning to you to, Lady Sunshine." A cheerful voice replied.  Satura looked up to see Keldar arranging plates on the tray of food. "Or maybe I should say good afternoon?" She added pointedly over her shoulder. "That late?" The mage asked. "I'm afraid so." "Boy that Sharil ceremony really did a number on me." Satura muttered.

"It must have, you've been out cold for nearly twelve hours. After you passed out in that chamber some of the council mages went in and brought you out. I loaded you up and Bonfire, brought you back here and dumped you into bed." Keldar explained. She then focused her attention on the tray of food.  Satura took the time to study her friend.  Keldar was of lean build, her body in fighting trim.

Unlike Garret, whose hair was a straight dark brown, her hair was rich brown with slight red and blonde highlights. Somehow she had managed to braid it away from her face sot that it didn't fall into her eyes. Hawk fathers and beads held the braids in place. The most unusual feature she had though, were her eyes.  Her eyes were a bright, dark amethyst with hints of blue in them. Most people would find eyes that color unsettling, but such eye coloring was common among the Druids of Delika. 

Today she was dressed in a dark green shirt, with a dark green half robe over it. Her breeches were a rust red color. A gleam form her chest alerted the mage to the medallion the other woman wore.  A braided leather cord circled its way around her neck with a gold circle hanging on it. Engraved in Druid glyphs were the name of her clan and the clan's symbol of a snow leopard entwined with a great eagle. 

The irony wasn't lost on Satura. When she had asked about the connection between the medallion and her Guardian, Keldar had simply laughed and told her that the clan shaman had told her that her guardian would be one of the clan's symbol animals.   That was pretty much all the explanation she needed.  "So how soon do you think you'll be up?" Keldar asked, distracting Satura from her train of thought.

The mage took stock of her present condition. She was well rested, none of her muscles ached her mind was clear and alert.  "We can leave as soon as I eat, if that's what you want to do." She said, smiling.  "Wonderful! Well, eat up and then it's back in the saddle for us." Keldar said, a bright smile lighting her face. "I'll go see to the horses while you eat and dress."  The druid left the room, leaving the mage alone.

Satura flopped back down on the pillows, enjoying the brief moment of relaxation. She hadn't had a chance to do that in months_. Chasing evil wizards and warlords doesn't leave much time for relaxation._ She thought ruefully_. Might as well get up._ Satura pushed the blankets off of her and stood up. The polished wood floor was smooth and cool to her bare feet. The light blue silk robe she wore kept off the slight chill. Summer tended to last a long time in this part of Natolla. 

The villagers near Rosethorn planted in spring and got their crops in time for them to be harvested about this time. That gave a good three to four month period where the farmers could relax and enjoy themselves. Once again it took an outside distraction to bring her back to reality. This time is was two bluebirds fighting over a piece of bread someone had thrown them. She shook her head of the last lingering thoughts and sat down at the table.

She picked up a meat roll and bit into it. Thinking about the seasons reminded her of another problem-the weather. It was perfectly fine down her with only the occasional unbearably hot or rainy day_.  If we stay down here, we won't have any problems with the weather, but if we have to travel up north..._ Satura thought, shaking her head. The sobering thought dampened the mage's good mood. 

The weather up north was nothing to joke about. The average temperature up there was around twenty-five, but with the wind chill it felt more like fifteen. She was well versed in surviving up north.  She had spent the first seven years at the Citadel's training grounds up north. Hell, all the different schools had their students spend the first years of their training up north.  The mage finished off the roll and started in on the porridge. 

She knew Garret, Keldar and herself could handle the weather up north but what about Miaka and the others? Miaka was used to having her home and school heated whenever it was cold. The seishi came from a southern country. The only time, as far as she knew that the miko and seshi had been exposed to weather even approaching the weather up north was when they had been to Hokkan. And how long did they stay? It couldn't have been for more than four to six weeks at the most. It was also two years since they had been to Hokkan.

Satura sighed. No sense in worrying about something that might not even happen. She quickly finished her meal and then went over to the wardrobe.  She opened it and looked the various outfits over.  Most of her daily wardrobe consisted of half robes, tunics, blouses, shirts and breeches. Today she went for a royal purple half robe over a black shirt, held in place with a dark blue sash. Her breeches were also dark blue.  She then slipped her feet into boots of a rich brown color. Everything had been provided to her at sister's expense. She chuckled to herself; she was certainly earning a good record at sending poor Ayla into near heart failure.

Her poor sister had nearly had another heart attack at the sight of the rest of her gear when she had been looking for her two dresses.  Her saddlebags, horse tack and her boots either needed to be reworked or replaced all together.  Her clothes however needed to be completely replaced. It hadn't been until she came that she realized just how shabby her gear and clothes had become. 

She had packed about two weeks worth of clothes when she left Rosethorn and after three months of raging rivers, thorny bushes and grabbing trees her clothes had been reduced almost to rags, it was still wearable just shabby looking. So Ayla had replaced her and Keldar's clothes, whose clothes and gear were also looking the worse for wear. A knock at the door came as she was fastening on her arm guards drew her attention.

"Come in." the mage said. The door opened and Keldar walked into the room a bag in her hand. "Ah, you haven't done your hair yet have you?" the Druid asked.  "No, but what does that have to do with anything?" Satura replied.  Rather than answer her, Keldar came over, grabbed her hand, led her over to a table and pushed her into a chair. "Well I was planning on doing your hair for you."

"Do I have much choice?" the mage asked. "No you don't." Her friend replied. "Then can we at least do it in front of a mirror? I'd like to see what it is you're doing to me." The woman eyed her friend suspiciously. "And spoil half the fun?" Keldar asked mischievously. In the next moment she had grabbed a clump of hair and started combing out the tangles and knots. Once she had Satura's hair completely smooth, she then returned to the areas around her face. Keldar started to braid small sections of hair, sometimes weaving in various beads and feathers. 

She worked for half an hour doing her hair. Finally, she tied off the last braid with a leather cord. "All done." Keldar said. "What do you think?"  Satura got up and went to look in the vanity mirror. Her jaw dropped open in shock. She looked like someone completely different. She reached up and gently touched a braid. Keldar had woven leather cords of blue and black into two of the braids. One braid had a griffin feather, obviously taken form Sunfire, woven into it.

The mage looked back at her friend and raised an eyebrow at her. Keldar grinned at her. "Sunfire let me take a few feathers." She replied. Satura looked back at the mirror.  The final two touches were two delicate silver chains ending in small sapphire and emerald crystals clipped to one of the braids. She looked at Keldar, her face breaking into a wide grin. "I love it! I can't believe how different I look." She said enthusiastically giving into a rare burst of childish exuberance.  

The Druid chuckled. "Well how about we take that enthusiasm to the road then? The horses are all ready."  "All right, let's go." Satura took one look around the room, making sure she had everything.  

******

Satura thought if Ayla squeezed her any harder she would pop. Her sister finally released her. "You take care, and be careful out there." She said, eyes tear filled, her voice quivering. "And defeat that wizard and come back in one piece!"  Her voice took on a hard edge.  The mage gave her sister a last hug. "I will." She said, letting Ayla go and mounting Bonfire. "Don't worry."   "But I do." The woman whispered watching as the two horses started out the gate and down the road. 

"I do worry, baby sister." Ayla turned and sobbed into her husband's chest, trying to tell herself that she would see her spirited sister again, but still doubt managed to creep its way into her heart. 

******

"Can you explain that again?"  Miaka asked, blinking at Garret. The bard sighed; he had been trying to explain the concept of a 'random portal' to the group for over an hour and was having very little success. What is so hard about it? Most people understand it after you explain it to them once.  "Okay, once again, random portals are regular magic portals the only difference between the two is that random portals show up whenever and wherever they want." Garret said.  "Who casts them?"  Hotohori asked.  

"Delika herself." The bard answered.  "No one knows why they happen, they just fit the natural order of things."  "Do they look like that?" Tasuki asked suddenly.   Garret looked at where Tasuki was pointing. A large blue circle was floating in the air.  The bard paled.  "Nuriko! Tasuki! Get yourselves away from there!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.   Tasuki and Nuriko tried to move their horses away from the portal, but something held them in place.

"Too late."  Garret whispered a look of horror on his face.  The other two seishi watched as their miko, fellow seishi, wolf and unicorn desperately tried to move the horses and themselves out of the magic that held them in place.  "Wh-What's happened to them?" Hotohori asked. "The portal will take them wherever the endpoint is." Garret said heavily. "Where is that?"  "Someplace safe, I'm hoping." The bard replied. 

Suddenly the circle flashed and everyone cried out blinded by the light. When it faded the two seishi and the bard saw that the others were gone.  The three men looked at each other, three questions where running through their minds. _Where are they? Are they safe? How will we find them?_

An:  Oh cliffhanger! I know some of you are gonna hate me for that, but don't worry you'll find out what happens to the poor miko and seishi in the next chapter, I promise! ^_^ 

An2:  After fan fic.net went down it kind of messed up my posting schedule. (I think it messed up a lot of people, but oh well.)  I'm gonna try to post another chapter but since I leave for a camp on the 4th and don't return till the 16th I don't know if I'll have enough time. But on a positive note since I do all my writing in a notebook I will definitely be working on the story and I'll start working on the next chapter when I get back. ^_^ C-ya! 


	10. A Sad Tale

An: Okay after having my brain nearly destroyed, with a gross lack of sleep, a ton of speeding walking, lifting buckets of fish, yes fish, at camp, (I was at a camp down at Sea World, in Texas and aside from all the above stuff it was a lot of fun.) and taking the past week to just relax it came to my attention, as I was re-reading some of the stuff I wrote for this fic that some of the things I have down wouldn't make a heck of a lot of sense.

 Of course, to me its no big deal since I have the entire storyline, who the characters are, their stats, and their pasts all stuck in my head.  Which brings to the point of this boring intro. I realize that I left a huge cliffhanger at the end of chapter 9, but unfortunately I need to put in this chapter in order for the next chapters (as well as the rest of the story) to make sense. 

 This chapter focuses on character development; specifically what caused the character to develop the personality she has now, and it does hinge on the plot somewhat, since on a last minute idea I decided to throw in yet another character into the fray, I'm sorry though it's not any of the FY characters its another of my originals. 

Arigatou though for sticking with me this long a reading this thing.  Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^

            The camp that night was a silent one_. So silent you would probably hear a pin drop,_ Kreesha thought to herself. _The fire is the noisiest thing at the moment._  The tiger glanced over at her charge. Garret was very somber, so somber that one would think he was a disciple of Nanduir, the god of meditation and philosophy.   The only sign he was a bard was the arm guards as well as an assortment of small instruments either resting next to his packs or in his belt pouches or strapped to his back_.  Even then you might still mistake him for a disciple of Nanduir, since some of them are known to practice music meditation and many of them are quite skilled in a number of instruments._ Kreesha thought. 

            _Have you ever thought about that finding spell and using it on Miaka and the others?_ The tiger said to Garret_.  I did and they're perfectly safe.  I'm just thinking about other things...  _he trailed off; his mental voice was tinged with the discoloration of remembered pain, emotional pain.   _Care to enlighten me?_   Kreesha asked.  _Only enough to tell that it involved Satura and it occurred three years ago._  He replied.  _Ah, so you are not yet up to talking about it? _The Guardian asked._   I am, I'm just trying to think of a way to tell them_.  The bard said looking at the seishi.

            "Garret? Are you all right?  You seem unusually quiet tonight.  You can't be worried about the others, you told us yourself that they were fine." Hotohori asked, his face slightly concerned.   "He's right, normally you're cracking jokes or working on a song, but to night you're just quiet na no da."  Chichiri added.  Garret sighed again, and shook his head. "No, I'm not worried about the others. I was just thinking about something that happened three years ago, something that happened to Satura."   "What happened to Satura?" the monk asked. 

"What did Satura tell you about her childhood?  About who trained her?"  Garret asked Chichiri.  "Almost nothing.  She seemed very determined not to talk about that. As if she had some unpleasant memory she couldn't talk about it. Does this have anything to do with what you were thinking about?"  "It has plenty to do with it."  The bard said.  "And its something I think you should know."    

Garret took a deep breath and began his tale.  "When Satura was six, she was identified as having strong magical abilities and through tests equally strong fighting abilities. So it was deemed that the best place for her was the Warrior-Mage's Citadel. She spent the next two years as a happy, though quite powerful, young apprentice.  Now when the young apprentices reach the age of eight, they are tested, one by one, too see if they have powers or talents that would warrant them requiring the attention of a single master mage.  Only the most skilled or talented are considered and of course Satura was one of those few."

"The master who chose and picked Satura was Olaki Tereven, who was at that time the most famous and powerful mage in Delika.  He was the one who managed to spy out where a demon army was during the Wars of Darkness, and while I'd like to tell you about them they don't hold any pertinent information in regards to this story, so I'll continue.  Olaki as it turned out was the only one willing to train Satura, because of her life magic.  Training a life mage is always a risky endeavor, because if the student does something wrong, then the teacher runs the risk of getting his life ended prematurely."

"That wasn't the case with Olaki though, he taught Satura how to handle her life magic and never once showed any fear with her, and over time the two of them grew very close.  Olaki came to regard her as a daughter and Satura came to regard him as another father.  This continued on until Satura reached her eighteenth birthday, the age a warrior-mage advances to journeymen status.   Satura and Olaki were heading for Ranaltha, a kingdom on the eastern border and the journey was going as planned until they were attacked by Elkanavian raiders. They never stood a chance."

"The raiders had several mages with them and they caught the two of them unawares.  Olaki forbid Satura to fight, but Satura was determined to help.  Several raiders had cornered Olaki next to a rock wall and just as Satura was about to let her spell loose, the raiders let several explosion spells loose on Olaki at the same time.  He never stood a chance. They completely destroyed him. There was nothing left to bury, not even a scrap of cloth.  The raiders then captured Satura and she spent the next three years in an Elkanavian prison camp, till she escaped."  Garret had been staring at the fire the whole time he related his tale, but not he stared up at his two companions.

The two seishi had shocked and compassionate expressions on their faces.  Chichiri shook his head. "I knew when I met her that Satura had some great sorrow, but I never expected it to be of this magnitude." he said softly.  "She blames herself for Olaki's death."  The bard said quietly.  Both seishi looked at him sharply. "But, But how can she? It's obvious to see from the way you described it there was nothing she could do to prevent Olaki's death." Hotohori said.  "I know but she still does, the impact of his death and her imprisonment never really gave her time to deal with it."  Garret said.  

He stood up and looked at them. "Well, as you can Satura survived and for the most part she is pretty much recovered from the Olaki's death." He gave them a small smile.  "The guilt I'm afraid will take a while longer.  Unfortunately, there is nothing any of us can about it at the moment so I suggest we turn in and get some sleep."   His companions nodded. All three went over to their supplies, got their bedrolls and unrolled them near the fire.   None of them went to sleep right away, each one lost in thoughts of the tale Garret had told.   The bard stared at the stars.  _Tonight is Olaki's birthday.  Satura, my heart, I hope you are well and happy this night... remember the good times you had with him, not the bad.  Quiet dreams tonight my love...._

*****

However, Garret's wishes were not to be.  Satura stared at the vast expanse of sky, the stars twinkling diamonds against the velvety blue-black expanse.  Silent tears washed down her face_.  Olaki..._ She thought._  I hope wherever you are, you're happy...    I'm sure he is. _  Sunfire came up beside her and mantled one vast wing over her.  Satura rested her head on his shoulder and Sunfire laid his head on her's crooning comfortingly.  _Thank you, Sunfire._ She thought at the griffin_.  That is what we Guardians are here for.  Not to just protect you, but to be a friend and comforter when you need one._  His mind voice took on a more soothing tone_.  You know that he is in your heart and he is in yours, it is often said that the ones we love that we lost look down on us and guide us.  I'm sure Olaki is watching over you and guiding you._   Satura rubbed her eyes and smiled.  _Your right, he probably is. Thank you._  The two went back to star gazing in companionable silence, and eventually Satura fell asleep, curled against Sunfire's side, a small, but happy smile on her face.

An:  Hey not bad for something that was typed off the top of my head, don't you think?   Now as to whether I'm gonna type up the conclusion to that cliffhanger this week that remains to be seen.  I'm going to be unavailable all next week, so it really depends on what type of mood I'm in this week in regards to typing up another chapter.  So until the next chapter, Sayonara!


	11. Friends Meet Again

An: Yes I know it has been more than two and a half weeks since I updated. You have the right to yell at me.  In this chap I finally get to that cliffhanger from chapter 9.   

And a couple of side notes:

Tigress of the Moon: I do actually read Mercedes Lackey books.  She's one of my favorite authors.  I just recently finally managed to get By the Sword after looking for it for about 2 years.  ( that book is so hard to find,  I can get the Mage Winds trilogy and the Mage Storms but not By the Sword?  I also had the same problem with the Last-Herald Mage I could find the first and the third books but not the second. Luckily I found it last month. )

Yvaellis :  Tamora Pierce was actually the one who really got me on to fantasy books.  I started with Wild Magic and the rest of the Immortals quartet, then I read the Lioness quartet, I did read her Circle of Magic and the first of the Circle opens but I haven't read her new Tortall quartet. I really have to go out and get it.

And Arigatou to the rest of you incredibly nice people for reviewing.  If you want to e-mail me with the usual stuff (question comments etc.)  Or anything else then you can reach me at  saturamelsi@hotmail.com    

            A bee buzzed lazily in Keldar's ear wakeing her from a light sleep.  She opened her eyes and looked up at the leafy crown of the oak tree she and Satura were lying under in the shade. She and the mage had stopped for a morning break. A small stream flowed merrily over rocks and into a large pond.  A cool breeze smelling of wild roses and lily of the valley stirred the oak's branches.

            A small sigh from her left drew her out of her lazy musings.  "Relaxing isn't it?"  Satura turned her head and smiled at her.  "Yes, being out in nature really-" the mage stopped and sat up abruptly all of her attention focused on the air over the pond.  "What's wrong, Satura?" Keldar asked, sitting up herself.  "It's the endpoint for a random portal."  The mage answered her attention never wavering from the pond.

"Can you tell what's coming?"  "Yes, but I think who is coming is a better question."  "Who?" The druid asked, puzzled.  "It seems some of the members of our party will be joining us sooner than we thought." Satura answered.  "Which ones?" "Well, I'm detecting a female presence and two males. All of them have Suzaku's aura around them."  Satura said.  "So it's the miko and two seishi?  But which seishi?" Keldar asked.

"Hmm, let me see..." The mage trailed off as she focused her magic on finding out which of the poor seishi were with Miaka.   She had been through a random portal twice in her life and in her opinion _once_ was enough.  Those things were damned unpleasant to travel in for a Delikan, she hated to see what traveling must have been like for people from a different world.  Meanwhile, Keldar was cursing her inability- not for the first time- to detect non-druid magic. Her druid training forced her to limit herself to druid and nature spells.   "It's Miaka, Tasuki and either Nuriko or Hotohori." Satura finally said.  I wasn't around the last two long enough to get a good feeling for their auras." "And the Guardians?"    Satura gestured off to their left.

A blue mist was starting to gather in the area.  Two vague shapes were starting to take shape within the mist.  Satura felt a small portal open and close, followed by confused whinny.   Shadow shook his head trying to clear it and figure out where in the world they had ended up.  Next to him Zyra was shaking off the last effects of the magic and looking around.   She then spotted the two women. _You look familiar._ She said to Satura.  

"I guess I should since I just met you two weeks ago." The mage replied. Leira and Sunfire had crept up beside the women.  _Sunfire!_ The wolf exclaimed.  She looked back at Shadow.  _Thank the gods we at least ended up somewhere safe and with people we can trust.   Yes, but who is next to the mage?_ Shadow asked.  "She is Keldar My'ava a Druid." Satura replied. "The leopard is Leira, her Guardian."   _So you managed to find the last member of our group?_ Zyra asked.  "Yes."   Satura focused back on the pond. "Oh dear, looks like there's going to be some wet seishi here soon."  

The wolf and unicorn looked around them in sudden confusion.  _You mean none of the other came with us?_ Shadow asked. "No they're still coming." The mage pointed at a large blue circle that had appeared over the pond_.  It's over the pond? That might cause some problems; I don't think Tasuki can swim._ Zyra said.  The two women looked at each other, shook their heads and started to remove their boots and belt pouches. They then removed their half-robes and sashes, leaving them in the shirts they wore underneath.  Keldar then removed the feathers in her hair, and then helped Satura remove the feathers in her hair. 

They then walked to the pond's edge ready to jump in and fish out anybody that needed help.  The portal started to get brighter and soon screaming could be heard.  Three human shapes came through and fell screaming into the pond, thoroughly soaking themselves and splashing water on Satura and Keldar. The two women dove into the water when the miko and seishi didn't surface.   Satura dove under the water and grabbed a sinking Miaka and dragged her back to the surface, helping the sputtering and coughing girl to hold onto a sunken log. 

She looked over her shoulder to see that Keldar had grabbed the purple-haired seishi –Nuriko, she now remembered- and had gotten him to hold onto a rock outcropping.  "Tasuki is still down there!" The mage called.  Keldar nodded and both women slipped under the surface again, they spotted the wildly thrashing bandit, who was trying vainly to surface.   They both took hold of one of his arms and towed him back up to the surface and out onto the shore where a worried Zyra rushed over and started to lick his cheek.  

Then they waded back in and helped Miaka and Nuriko get to dry land. The three Suzaku people spent the next few minutes trying to catch their breath and rid their lungs of the water they had accidentally breathed in. Once she had cleared her lungs and calmed down some, Miaka looked over at her two friends relieved to see they were soaking wet and dripping, but were otherwise fine.  "Where are we now?" Nuriko asked. A towel hit him in the face followed by two more landing on Tasuki and Miaka.  "You're a day's ride south of the capital." A voice said.

All three froze and looked up. A woman with honey-colored hair was leaning against the trunk of a huge oak tree.  "Satura!" Miaka and Tasuki exclaimed. The girl started to get up, but was stopped by Satura's upraised hand. "No hugging until your dry." She said firmly. "I just got dry myself."  Miaka sat down and started toweling her hair.  "Keldar!" She called, looking for her friend. "Did you find anymore towels?"  "A few." Keldar shouted back. The miko blinked in confusion. Who was 'Keldar'?  She wondered.  

An unfamiliar figure came into view. Keldar tossed the towels she held to the girl and two seishi who each took one, all the while looking at the strange person. The druid sat by Satura, reclining against the oak's trunk. "Who are you?" The miko finally asked.  Keldar smiled. "I am Keldar My'ava of they Dyra Clan, I'm a druid."  "I'm Miaka Yuuki and these are my friends Tasuki and Nuriko." Miaka said gesturing to the seishi as she named them.  "Keldar is the last member of our group." Satura said.  "What?!"  The three exclaimed.  "You are?" the bandit asked.  

"Yes, this is my guardian Leira."  Keldar stroked the cat's fur. Leira butted her head against the woman's arm, making a sound close to a purr. "What happed to our horses?"  Nuriko asked.  "Their with our horses. The animals and your packs are fine. Which reminds me, I need to go tell Garret where you are." Satura started off to where the horses were leaving the miko and seishi, with the druid. "So you're a priestess?"  Keldar asked Miaka.  The girl nodded. "How did you come by the title?" the woman asked, looking at her with interest.  "Would you like to hear the story?"  The druid nodded.  Miaka took a deep breath. "It all began the day my best friend Yui and I went to the library..."

*****

            Garret felt his knees go weak with relief and suddenly found himself falling out of the saddle and hitting the ground. Hotohori and Chichiri reined their mounts to a stop and stared in surprises at the sprawled form of the bard.  They looked at each other a moment then back at Garret.  "Um, Garret? Are you alright na no da?"  Chichiri finally asked. Garret didn't answer right away.  He was still trying to absorb the message Satura had sent him. 

The message, unfortunately, had left him weak with relief, which was not a good thing when trying to stay on a horse was concerned.  So he had slipped and ended up eating dirt.   The bard finally rolled, spitting out the dirt in mouth.  He sat up and looked at his friends. "I just got a message from Satura. Miaka, Tasuki and Nuriko somehow ended up with her."   Relief flooded through the emperor and monk, Garret couldn't help grinning when he saw the two of them start to lean dangerously to one side, and before he or they knew it, the two seishi had joined him on the ground.  

Garret couldn't help laughing at the two as they sat up and spit out the mouthfuls dirt, they had acquired.  Hotohori sat up and brushed off sleeve and pulled a stray twig from his hair as he tried to regain his dignity. Chichiri on the other hand, just sat up and dusted his clothes off and focused his attention on the bard.  "Did Satura say anything else?"   He asked.  "Well, aside from being wet Miaka and the others are fine."  "Wet?"  Both seishi asked.  "The portal's endpoint opened up over a pond. They had to be fished out of the pond. Satura said she found Tasuki at the bottom, trying to thrash his way to the surface."   Grarret said, grinning.  The mental image that provided caused Chichiri to shake his head, while smiling in amusement.  Hotohori covered a grin with his hand, the amusement latent in his eyes.  

"I also have another piece of good news."  The bard said.  "What?"  Hotohori asked.   "Satura found the last member of the Six."   "She did?!"  Both seishi exclaimed in shock. "Yes, her name is Keldar My'ava, she's a druid. Satura met her when some bandits were beating on her and chased them off."     "Why were the beating her?" The monk asked.  "Because she's a druid."  At the two confused faces staring at him, Garret felt inclined to explain further.  "Druids are seen as the scapegoats of Delika, their blamed for almost everything.  Lack of food and lack of jobs, Satura told me that the bandits after Keldar were blaming her because they couldn't cut down timber in the Old Forest, which is actually preserved by the Crown not the Druids.  _No one_ is allowed to cut down _any _tree in the Old Forest.  The bandits were using that as an excuse just to go after Keldar, which is another thing druids are used for- people looking for something or somewhat to hurt so they can feel good about themselves."   Garret's voice had taken on an angry edge.  The two seishi nodded in understanding.  

            Kreesha bumped her head gently in Garret's shoulder.  The druid is safe now and we are loosing time on our journey. I suggest we continue.   The bard looked at her and sighed.  "She's right, we should get going."   The three men stood up and mounted their horses again, starting off for Clat's City again, with lightened hearts.


	12. A Memorable Dining Experience

An:  Yeah, I'm bad no update the last two months but I needed sometime to get back into the swing of being back at school, and since my grades count this semester this year; since all the nice college people see them,  (Yup, I'm a senior this year) they really matter this quarter, year, whatever.  I'm going to sincerely try to get back into the swing of things but it'll mostly depend on how weighed down with work I am.  Well there's my list of poor excuses, Enjoy!

            The city lay sprawled beneath them, a stone wall surrounding it.  Six guard towers were built into the wall at even intervals.  Clat's City was larger then Konan's capital city and home to all sorts of people. Miaka clutched Tasuki tighter, not liking the look of all those strangers.  Nuriko, sensing his miko's unease reached over and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Its all right you've got me to watch your back."  He said, flexing one of his arms and giving her a wink.  "And a few other people who do have some talents, but are not worth mentioning in comparison to _my_ many talents."   Miaka giggled, and gave him a grateful smile.  Of course he was right.  She now looked down at the city with interest now instead of fear.

            Satura guided the group in through the gates and into 'organized insanity' as she described it.  People and carts and cattle all traveled in what could only be described as an insane and completely unorganized way.   However, if one were to take a second look they would see that while things still seemed crazy, they were actually quite organized. The traveling people, carts and animals moved in a surprisingly organized and fast way. 

            Satura led them down a narrow lane and stopped before a small inn. A sign with a painting of a bronze griffin, and the words "The Bronze Griffin" painted on it was the only indication that the homey-looking place was indeed a business.  "Wait here for a few moments, while I go get us rooms."  

            Satura dismounted and entered the inn, she came back out a few minute later with a small green silk bag in her hand.   She took Bonfire's reins and gestured for the others to follow her.  She led them to a small gate and unlocked it using a small key she had removed from the bag.   The group rode through and into the stable yard, Satura locking and closing the gate behind them.  

            Hostlers came out of a well-built wooden stable to take Bonfire, Windstar and the other horses to their stalls.  The group removed the saddlebags then turned their horse's reins over to the hostlers. With the saddlebags flung over their shoulders, they followed Satura to another door, which was unlocked with another key from the bag.   

            The mage paused in the small, sparsely furnished, foyer and waited for the others to come in.    "I've gotten everyone their own room."  She said, reaching into a bag and pulling out more keys and handing them to everyone.  "The rooms are private and not exactly what I would call luxuriant, but their not cesspools of rats, mice and roaches, either.  The rooms are very plain, but very comfortable.  After sleeping on the ground, on rocks, almost on top of Tasuki," She added mischievously, watching Miaka blush bright crimson and Tasuki's eyes widening and blushing only slightly while trying to avoid the look of profound amusement on Nuriko's face, and the look of barely concealed amusement on Keldar's visage.  

"For five months," Satura said continuing, "That any type of bed would seem like heaven."   The group nodded ruefully, only remembering too well the backaches and the various species of insect life paying a visit late at night. "On that cheerful note, follow me please."

The group went up a wooden staircase and stopped before a door painted with a small red griffin. They noticed all the other inn doors had a mythical animal painted on them. Satura opened the door to reveal a small but comfortable looking room. Two wood chairs with fluffy cushions sat by a small fireplace, a small fire dancing merrily in it. A large blue and white hooked rug rested in the center of the room. Two couches rested on the edges of the rug facing the fire, a small wooden table palced within easy reach of them.  A tapestry of a deer resting by a stream and two paintings- one a portrait of a woman and the other of a hawk perched on a mountain – were the room's only decorations.  There were five doors leading to the individual bedrooms.  

"Pick a room." Satura said. "How about Nuriko, Tasuki and I take those rooms?" Miaka asked, pointing at three doors lined up on one wall.  The other two women nodded their consent and the three then walked over and disappeared into their rooms. The mage and druid headed over to the two remaining rooms unlocked the doors and went in. 

The mage's room contained a bed, table, dresser, mirror and two small chairs. A fire burned in an even smaller fireplace.  There was a door connecting her room and Keldar's.  She dropped her bags and then flopped on the bed.  A knock came on the connecting door. "Come in." she called.  Keldar came in and closed the door behind her.  She sat down in one of the chairs facing Satura. "Looking forward to a night in a bed?"  The druid asked.  Satura nodded, pushing back an errant strand of hair. 

Keldar studied her friend for a moment.  Her face was too delicate, to finely made to be human. Her eye and hair color were too bright for a full-blooded human. Her ears were rounded like a human's but a bit smaller and more delicate. The druid's face wrinkled in puzzlement as she looked at her friend thinking to herself, If she's not human, or at least a full blooded human, what else could she be?

The mage had removed one of her arm-guards and was gently rubbing her arm. "Ouch! These things hurt sometimes, but I can't really complain since they've saved my life more than once."  She said.   "I thought the arm guards weren't supposed to hurt anybody, since they were specially made to fit your arms and no one else's." Keldar told her, a puzzled expression on her face.  "Well, they aren't but sometimes my blood kicks in and makes them swell to a larger size then what the guards are."  Her friends replied.  "Blood? What does your blood have to do with everything?"  

"Both of my parents are of mixed lineage.  They're both part elvish and human, the elvish blood being the dominant one. That's why my arm guards are so small their made for mostly elvish arms but sometimes they seem to remember I have human blood in me, and decide to swell up painfully.  Garret has the same problem he tells me."  Satura said."  "Garret's of mixed blood human and elvish blood, too?"  Keldar asked with a raised brow.   The mage nodded.   "Why didn't you tell about it when you first met?"   The druid asked. "I thought you'd figure it out, I had to tell the Miaka, Tasuki and Chichiri outright."  Satura said.   "How did they react?"  

 "Miaka thought it was great thing, and she told me loudly and vocally, Tasuki and Chichiri asked a couple of questions then just shrugged and dropped it. It didn't seem to matter to them I was mixed blood." The mage said.  "Which was nice, since so many purists will so readily condemn to me to hell for not being pure elf or pure human." Satura said rolling her eyes. Keldar chuckeled. "Well don't worry I'm not a purist so, I won't be condemning you the fiery depths of the underworld."

"Thank you. That's very comforting."  The mage replied somewhat dryly.  At that moment a knock came on Satura's door and she went over to answer it.  She opened the door to reveal Nuriko, who had a look of long suffering on his face, although what was the cause of it soon became apparent. "Is there a good place to eat? My bottomless pit for a miko is hungry." He said with a hint exasperation in his voice.  They glanced over at Miaka who was clutching her stomach in apparent pain a large growl coming from her.  

The three rolled their eyes and shook their heads.  "The dining room is open downstairs, that all right with everyone?"  They all nodded. "Where's Tasuki?"   Growls and yips were the answer.  The door to the bandit's room flew open and Tasuki fell out onto the floor, Zyra jumped on top of him a rag in her mouth and tail waving exuberantly_.  That was fun we should play tug-of-war more often._  "Yeah but did you have to jump on top of me like that?"  Tasuki asked.   Zyra barked and jumped off the seishi.  Miaka walked over and helped him to his feet.  "Come on, let's go eat."  She said smiling at him.

*****

            The group descended into the dining room.  A large fire pit in the middle of the room provided heat and a large grill over the pit provided a cooking surface.  The room was decorated with four large tapestries depicting a large bronze griffin on each wall.  A small fireplace provided extra warmth.  There was a large painting of a bronze griffin with wings partially unfurled hanging above the mantle.

            Satura led them over to a small table in a back corner, away from prying eyes and any possible spies.  "Well, well look who's here." They all looked up to see a girl in her late teens dressed in a white blouse with russet skirt.  Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a half ponytail, the rest left to trail down over her shoulders.  Her hazel eyes looked at them in open friendliness. "It's been a while, Satura." The girl said.  "It's nice to see you're in good health, Mara."  The mage said smiling.  "You two know each other?" Tasuki asked.  "Yes, Mara's from Rosethorn Village, her father is in charge of the manor's northern fields."   Satura said. 

 "I love my family dearly, but I wanted to get out and see the world, so when Rosethorn put out a shipment here a few years ago, I decided to go with them.  I have an aunt who lives here, so I didn't have to worry about paying any rent. I got the job here to help pay for my expenses and so I could save up a little money.  My aunt's a governess to one of the local noble families and I'd like to be one myself, but I don't have enough schooling yet.  My Aunt is tutoring me by night and some of my money goes towards purchasing books and supplies so I can study on my own.  I should finish off my training within the year and by this time next year, I'll hopefully have a position." Mara finished her eyes bright with enthusiasm.  

"Well, good for you Mara. I hope you get it."  Satura said.  "But in the meantime we're all hungry travelers and would like to order some food."  "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you waiting like that.  Well, onto business then. Our menu this evening consists of roast pork smothered in fried vegetables. Hot beef stew with a side of sweet peas and corn and finally the house specialty, Tomik stew with Kalma spices."  So what will everyone have?"  Mara said.  

"Stew." Satura and Keldar said instantly.  "I'll have the stew too." Nuriko said. "So will I." Miaka said.  "I'll try the Tomik stew."  Tasuki said.   "All right sir, But I feel I have to warn you Kalma spices are extremely hot, they've actually been known to burn the tongues of some of our customers."  Mara said. "I'll be alright, I'm a tough guy!"  Tasuki said stubbornly.  "All right sir.  What does everyone want to drink?"  "Cider."  Satura said with a pointed look, at the disappointed bandit.  "I'll be back with your drinks and meals in a few minutes."  Mara left the table.  "Why can't I have any ale?"  Tasuki grumbled.  "Because I've seen it happen all too often, one ale leads to two and that leads up to four or five more."  Satura said.  "And besides you need to be alert if something happens. I don't think anything will but it's always a possibility."    

Miaka noticed some movement behind Keldar and Satura.  Two swarthy but obviously drunken men stumbled over to the two women.  "Hey pretty things want to join us on the balconies in our rooms?"  One drawled.  "No thank you. We already have company." Keldar nodded towards Miaka and the others.  "We can be better company."  The other said suggestively sliding his arm around Satura. He leaned over to kiss her but met with her fist instead.  He stumbled back clutching his mouth. "Heh, no luck with the ladies huh?"  The first one laughed.  He too tried to lean over and kiss Keldar but she met his advances with a kick to the gut.  Both women stood up and looked at the two of them.  "Would you be so kind as to leave us alone?"   Satura asked.    "Heh, looks the girls are just playing hard to get heh?"   The two started to move forward, but where stopped by hands on their collars.  

"You know, I think when two ladies say they don't want company they mean it, so if you would be so kind as go to sleep and leave us alone?"  Nuriko knocked the two men against each other, just hard enough to knock them out cold.  He then walked over to the door, opened it and tossed them outside.  The seishi came back over to the table and sat down just in time for Mara to reappear and set their meals down along with a jug of cider and two big jugs of water.  

The girl set Tasuki's meal down first.  Looking at it they could see why Mara had given him that warning before. The meal was still slightly boiling and from the looks of it, it wasn't the temperature that was causing the boiling.  "Go ahead and take a bite sir."   Mara said, stepping back with her tray, the other meals still on it.   Keldar and Satura had braced themselves to jump up and run for cover if the seishi couldn't handle the spices.  They had seen enough people who could not handle Kalma spices and the people normally went berserk trying to cool their tongues off.  

Tasuki took a small bite of the stew.  He chewed on it for a few moments. "See there's nothing to it. What's the big-" Tasuki stopped talking and his eyes widened.  He clutched his mouth and jumped up looking around for something.  Finally spotting the jugs of water he grabbed one of them, opened his mouth and dumped the water over his head. Half went into his mouth the other half went all over his clothes.   He looked around for the other jug, but Keldar handed him a glass of water instead. He gulped that down then grabbed the jug and started drinking the water straight from it.  When his mouth finally cooled off, he looked up to see Mara, Satura, and Keldar giving him knowing looks.  Miaka and Nuriko we're trying their level best not to laugh at him, but the obvious quivering showed their efforts were not meeting with much success. 

"Are you alright?" Satura asked with a raised eyebrow.  "Yes."  The bandit said looking properly chagrined.  Mara served the rest of the meals to the group. "Is their anything else I can get you?"  She asked.  "Can you get me a beef stew instead?  This other stew is a little too hot for me."  Tasuki said in a small voice.  "Of course."  Mara left the group and returned with another beef stew.  The bandit took a bite and said, "This one isn't so hot. It's a lot better."  That did it.  The other five broke down laughing at him.  It was few minutes before they could calm down enough to finish eating.  When they finally did stop, it was to a glaring bandit.  "Okay, I get the point I should have listened to you!"  He said.  "I admit it I was an idiot this time!"  "Only this time? What about the other five hundred times?" Nuriko teased. The three women snickered at the glare he gave Nuriko.  The two seishi spent the rest of the meal exchanging teasing insults with each other until Satura called a halt to it an ushered the group pack up to their bedrooms for the night and a much needed rest.


	13. One of The Wishes of A Heart Granted

AN:  Hey I figured since I have free time at school and I'm on vacation why not type up the next chapter? So here it folks and the last of my original characters is introduced.  On another note since I've been watching the series again and watching the interactions between the seishi, I've been thinking what if I decided to go back on what I said and bring Chiriko and Mitsukake into the story after all? If you like or don't like the idea please tell me. Well that's it for the notes, Enjoy!    

 Several hours later Satura stood on the balcony of her room. Too alert and restless to sleep she decided to do some stargazing and some thinking.  She suddenly got the feeling that she was not alone in the room. Her hand strayed to her sword hilt and she spun around and faced her intruder. 

     Standing in front of her was a cloaked figure. "I've missed you these past six years, Dalnian." A warm voice said. Dalnian. Only one person called her that. "Cyliara?" She breathed.  The figure threw her hood back to reveal a woman with dark brown, almost black hair and blue eyes in her late thirties. "Yes, it is I."   "Why are you here?" the younger woman asked.

     "Ever since my brother Olaki died you have not come to visit me." Cyliara replied. "Is that the reason why you're in my room?"  No, I came because I want to give you some things, Olaki left in my care for you." The woman looked hard at the mage. "Satura he knew."  "Knew what?  That Minnera is my ancestor?"  Cyliara laughed.  "Gods no!  He knew about that a long time ago. No, what I'm talking about Dalnian is that he knew you we're one of the Six."  She explained.  "He-He did? But how?"

     "Olaki was a powerful mage, he knew many things. Shortly after he started to train you he went to a priest have his fortune read. The priest came back with a bag handed it to Olaki, told him not to open it and to give it to _her_. My brother figured he meant you." Cyliara explained. She took a deep shaky breath. "Olaki gave me the bag for safe keeping just before you left for your journeyman trip."  The women looked at Satura, tears in her eyes.  

    "Cyliara I-" Satura started to say but was stopped by a raised hand. "Satura it is not your fault! Nor have I ever blamed you for his death! Olaki was following his oath. He was fulfilling his duties as a Master!" The older woman said.  "What duties? As far as I know Olaki only had to shelter me and teach me. The Citadel provided clothes and the others things I needed." Satura said, confused.

    "Those were only a few of his duties and the only ones that you were told of. But because of your rare abilities- The Life magic and The Wild magic- he also took an oath to protect you. All Masters take the oath to protect their charges, even if it means they have to lose their own lives to safeguard their students." Cyliara explained.  She lifted a bag by her feet. "This is everything Olaki was given when he went to have his future read." Cyliara gave her the bag, and then slipped a larger, heavier one off her shoulder. "This is your inheritance, some of it anyways."

   "Inheritance?" Satura asked, puzzled.  Cyliara unbuckled one of the three belts she wore around her waist and tossed it to her.  "There's a bit more of it."  The mage looked down at the belt she was holding.  "Hold on a moment! This belt is Olaki's!"  "Yes and it goes to you as his heir." Cyliara explained. "HEIR?!"  Satura cried in dismay.  "Yes, Olaki named you his sole heir in his will."  "B-but why?"  "Satura sit down." The mage blindly sat down, too shocked to think straight.  Cyliara came and sat beside her.

 "Do you remember Amara?" she asked. "Of course, Amara was Olaki's wife and my surrogate mother." The mage replied. An image came to her then, unwanted of a garden of flowers…. _They surrounded her from every angle._  _A woman kneels in front of her holding out a rose to her. The warmth of the sun was reflected in her gold-flecked brown eyes. A stray brown curl falls from her head, only adding to her beauty.  A man comes upon the two females, smooth black hair pulled back from his face as he regards them with the same gold-flecked brown eyes his wife shares. "Satura!" a distant voice calls. "Satura!" she reaches for the rose…  _"Satura!"_ she feels herself shaking now. She closes her hand on the stem…_ The mage snapped out of the dream to meet the concerned eyes of Cyliara. "What happened Satura? You blacked out."

            Satura shook her head trying to clear. "I was just remembering something about Olaki and Amara-" She stopped abruptly however when she noticed a change in the aura of the room. She looked at Cyliara who had stiffened and was looking around the room warily.  The mage could feel something tugging at her, a quick look at her friend proved it was happening to her as well. "What?" Cyliara asked. "What's happening?" "Its not Merioso, no as a matter of fact the power is divine, it's Minnera." Satura said slowly. "The Queen of the Gods?" The older woman gasped. 

            No sooner were the words out of her mouth, then hugging sensation became a yank and the two women found themselves sprawled on a stone path. They sat up and looked around them. Pools of water with water lilies and brightly colored fish swimming beneath the surface surrounded them. Waterfalls twisted and tumbled over rocks into the ponds. Birds chirped overhead and brightly colored flowers bordered the ponds. It was a piece of perfection. "This must be the Divine Home."

"You are right, Satura."  A rich female voice said.  The women spun around to see Minnera standing there, a warm smile on her face. Cyliara stood there stunned for a moment, and then hastily made a deep bow. "It is a honor to be in your presence, Great Lady." She said a little shakily. Minnera gave a gently chuckle. "I thank you, but there is no need to be so formal. I brought you here because as the sister of Olaki you have a right to be here because this meeting concerns him."  "My brother? What about him?"  "Before I explain that there are other matters to clear up. As you know Olaki was murdered shortly after Satura gained journeymen status at eighteen. As you are well aware Cyliara but you aren't Satura, Olaki was the only one willing to train you." Minnera said.

"What?!!" Satura exclaimed, shocked. "Did they fear my life magic that much?" "That was only part of it, they feared your divine abilities even more despite the fact you refused to acknowledge them." The goddess explained.  Satura opened and closed her mouth as if trying to say something, but she finally gave up and said, "So that brings us to why we're here?" "It does, but may I suggest you sit down?  Some of the things I'm going to tell you are going to be a very large shock to you."  Both women looked at each for a tense moment, but then took a sit across form the goddess on a large rock.

            Minnera took a deep breath. "First off the most difficult thing I have to tell you is that Olaki is alive."  The two women paled so quickly it looked as if someone had drained the blood from their faces. "Alive?"  Satura whispered so softly that the word could barely be heard. "Yes, alive and living here preparing and studying for the day he was needed again."  "Needed for what?" Cyliara asked. "Satura. Olaki may have been the only one willing to train, but he was also the only scholar who knew enough of the gods and their powers to help her." Minnera explained. "Sp when you and Olaki were attacked I saw my opportunity to bring him here for more training. And now that your powers are awakened and he completed his training he can go back." She finished.

            Satura bowed her head. "So that's why I never found his body. I thought they had destroyed even that." She whispered. Cyliara put a comforting arm around her friend.  "What happens after Olaki is through training Satura? Will he come back here or will he go to the realm of the dead?" She asked.  "No not at all. Once he has finished training her he will remain in the mortal realm to live out his life and grow old." Minnera said.  "Then I can drop him on Cyliara when he becomes feelble."  Satura said trying to make a very weak attempt at a joke. "Humph well I can see you truly value all the years, I spent training you." A fairly deep baritone voice joked. 

            Cyliara paled and looked up. There standing beneath a tree was a figure with his black hair pulled back in a ponytail, gold-flecked brown eyes radiating mischief. One hand rested on a sword hilt while the other brushed off his gold trimmed black tunic and his tan breeches. "Olaki!" Cyliara screeched, jumping up and running to throw her arms around her brother. Olaki hugged his sister tightly, a sudden onrush of tears falling into her hair.  "My sister... I've missed you so much."  He whispered.  "I missed you just as much." she whispered back. She hugged him tighter for a moment more, and then pulled back, her hands still gripping his forearms. "But there is someone who has needed and missed you more than I."

            Cyliara glanced over her shoulder at Satura, a now sullen and still figure, head bent forward so her hair was obscuring her face.  Olaki's face became sorrowful at the sight, his sister let go of him as he went and knelt down in front of the mage.  He studied her a moment, before finally saying, "Ranika."  Satura jerked as if she had been slapped, she finally looked up and saw the depth of affection that had been in his voice reflected in the look he was giving her.  Satura's eyes welled-up with tears as she threw her arms around him. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed like a small child into his tunic.  It was a few minutes before she managed to calm down and when she finally regained enough control she pulled away wiping her eyes.

            Olaki chuckled affectionately. "You always where a bit emotional, Ranika." Tears started to from again in the corner of her eyes and she buried her face in his tunic again. She started to mumble something he couldn't understand. "What are you saying?" He asked.  She shifted her face a fraction so she could be heard. "I'm sorry," She said, "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. That-" Olaki silenced her with a hand over her mouth. "Too long, Ranika. Too long have you been carrying that burden of guilt. Ranika, it is not your fault, if Minerra had not taken me oat that time I still would have come out of the battle safely. You know I always had a collection of protection spells on me. If any of us should be apologizing, it should be me. I knew the group of Elkanavian soldiers was nearby, but I didn't think they would attack. When Minnera pulled me here I was frantic about your safety. I didn't know you had been captured until it was still late to send me back." Olaki's face was full sorrow and guilt.

"I too owe you an apology, I didn't know the raiders were Elkanavian until Olaki was here." Minnera's face was just as guilt ridden as Olaki's was.  "You paid for my folly." She said. "And mine." Olaki added. "With three years." The mage said quietly. "Three years I spent in that prison camp."  "What?!"  Olaki and Minnera exclaimed. "A prison camp?" Olaki added. Satura nodded.  "Di-Did you... get hurt in anyway?" he asked. "No thank the gods, not in the way you're implying, not that they didn't try." Satura replied. "I mostly starved, picked crawling things out of my hair and did manual labor, all while existing on very little food."  "Ranika, I'm so sorry." Olaki pulled her into another hug. "Olaki I'm fine. I've learned to deal with it. Granted there are still some things I'm trying to work through, but overall I'm _fine_." The mage said. She looked up to find Minnera looking at her a little sadly.  "What is it?"  "It is time you three went back." The goddess said. She turned to Olaki. "You take care of her Olaki Tereven!  And may your life be long and happy!" 

            The mist began gathering around the three. "My blessings and wishes for a happy life go with you Cyliara. Satura, my daughter, good luck on your quest and do not fail many lives depend on your success! But take my wishes for love and happiness with you." Minnera's voice faded and them mist consumed them. When it started to fade they found themselves in Satura's bedroom at the inn. "Looks like you have quite a story to tell, Satura." A familiar voice said. Satura turned to see Keldar lounging on her bed. "Uh, well you see Keldar..." Satura began.  

After spending two hours explaining the situation to Keldar, Satura felt ready for a ten hour nap and ready to drink a trough full of water. He throat was almost completely dry. "Hmm, so your Satura's old teacher and you've been alive all this time?" Keldar asked. Olaki nodded. The druid shrugged. "Well then, welcome aboard this crazy quest of ours."  She turned to Cyliara.  "Will you be joining us?" She asked. "No, I'm afraid not. I need to be getting back to my home." Cyliara looked at her brother. "Be safe and take care of Satura. And by the Gods you had better defeat Merioso!" She gave her brother a long hug then threw her arms around Satura.

            "Take care of each other and come back safe, you're the closest thing to a daughter of my own I'll ever have." Satura hugged Cyliara then let go of her.  The older woman gave her a mischievous smile. "And tell that De Roncor brat to take care of you or I'll have his head on a platter! And I'd better be invited to the wedding when he finally gets around to proposing!" Cyliara gave a last wave and disappeared in a flash of magic. "WEDDING INVITATION?!!" Olaki roared. "SATURA MEL'SI YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING!!"  Satura winced. _We haven't even been reunited for five hours and all ready he's starting in on me. _Keldar gave her friend a sympathetic look. _Looks like Olaki takes the role of surrogate father a little too seriously._ The druid thought ruefully. 


End file.
